Hollowriffic Feelings
by PrincessMeowz
Summary: Lotus thought she was the only one with the voice in her head that was real, but Ichigo has one too. And when those voices meet, boy do things get weird!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, first story on here, WEW! (It's NOT the first story I've ever written though)

I don't own Bleach, oddly enough.

Also, I think I wrote pervy references, I can't remember. So yeah, just a warning.

The peoplez are not themselves because I wished them to be so, aaaaaaand I have my own creations in here, go me! =D

Don't give me abuse if you don't like it, give me love if you do! =3

And I KNOW that I probably have some references to Bleach, wrong, just correct it in your minds, ok? =]

**_Hollowriffic Feelings; ch #1_**

"That tie's ugly."

"Shut up, who asked you?"

"No one, oh and your hairs absolutely ridiculous, what were you thinking when you put it like that this morning? Also, have you gained weight? You seem to be bulging out of you uniform."

The teal-eyed girl scowled at the reflection that was not her.

A white maiden grinned back at her from the length of a sideways pink city building, as if she had just showered her with compliments.

"I'm leaving."

"Ah! Wai-" SLAM!

The reflection put her hands on her hips and huffed. Her loose white robe which looked 3 sizes too large for her hung loosely off her shoulders and hips, you couldn't even see her hands or feet, but the distinctive black handle of a sword poked out from beneath her belt. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were black with neon ice green irises, her hair was an odd shade of sky blue, and up in a stylish, rushed ponytail, and her tongue was that of deep sea colour, while the rest of the inside of her mouth was black.

"Geez, she had her slippers on still..." the horrific pretty reflection sighed and disappeared from the mirror face. Just as the original stormed back in, she was a duplicate of the reflection girl, only her body was a healthy tanned colour and her eyes were white with pinky brown irises and her hair was a rusty brown/red colour, she threw her purple fuzzy slippers at the empty mirror and pulled on her thick heeled boots, she was going to be late because of her damned hollow.

"Hey, don't blame your lack of brain on me!"

Her opposite's voice echoed through her head as she charged out of the house once more.

* * *

Lotus was the name of the original, the 'normal' one of the two.

"Hey-"

"My-"

"Flower-"

However, her opposite always took a moment to annoy and or distract her, like appearing wherever a reflection was possible, such as a one sided window building whilst she was walking to school.

"Shut up Leto!" Lotus hissed quietly so only her supposed reflection could hear, no one but Lotus could see Leto, which wasn't a surprise since Leto was inside her mind.

She stopped at the traffic lights.

"Don't go until I say." Leto suddenly became deadly serous; this was a time when Lotus actually listened to what her counterpart had to say.

The man turned green and people were moving, Lotus didn't move, she couldn't, Leto had taken control of her legs.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and a red car skidded sideways before tipping over onto its side, right where Lotus would have been if she had walked with everyone else.

"Ok, you can go now." Leto freed her outer self from her hold and went back to insulting her and the people around her, like every other morning.

'This is a new school, again, so don't make a spectacle of me by talking to me in class.' Lotus hummed as she spoke to Leto in her mind.

"Why would I do that?" Leto smirked up at her from a puddle outside the school building, and proceeded to leer over her from the windows.

Lotus smoothed out her new, not very attractive yellow winter uniform and knocked on the door that lead to the classroom of her homeroom teacher. Leto began singing notoriously annoying songs in a deliberate high pitched voice, leaving no space for anything else to be heard, especially the important rules the monotone professor was telling her.

"Sorry Sir, I, ngh!, I left my hearing aid at home, I didn't catch what you just, ah!, said..." Lotus put a hand to her head, Leto wasn't going easy on her.

"Uh...Are you alright?" The male teacher with an abnormally small nose and squinty eyes rose his voice so she could hear clearly.

Lotus smiled, well grimaced, up at him, Leto had now stopped singing and had gone onto insulting the geeky man before her.

"WOW! I've never seen someone who has such a tiny nose! How does he sniff coke through it? And what's with that pocket protector? He's got no pens! Maybe its for when he's sucking off that janitor guy we saw in the hall, you know the one who was dancing to 'dude looks like a lady'?"

At this point, Lotus had found a seat behind a rather well built boy who had dyed his hair orange...supposedly, and was holding in her giggles until break, but through the lessons she had random out bursts of stifled laughter and once or twice a powerful yet colourful curse, earning more than one strange look from other students.

* * *

Rukia was giving Ichigo knowing looks all day, but Ichigo was not knowing, she kept glancing and nodding her head to Lotus, who was drawing a butterfly on the desk, I say drawing, it was more like engraving with a green compass, and then back at Ichigo, who turned around and looked at the new girl, who was now engraving a butterfly eating plant.

He looked at Rukia and mouthed 'what?' and received a pen straight between the eyes and a sarcastic look from Uryuu.

The bell went for break before Ichigo could draw attention to himself. Lotus stood up immediately and charged out of the door, desperate to yell at Leto.

"Ichigo, didn't you notice something about her? She's got a lot of-" Rukia was cut off by her phone beeping, she opened it and a red light flashed. She grabbed Ichigo and smacked him in the face with her red gloved hand, dragging out his soul form.

"There's a Hollow attack at the park again...this is the 3rdone this week, what's going on?" Rukia mused the puzzle in her head as she and Ichigo shunpoed to the park, a popular gathering place for hollows.

* * *

"Hey, stop yelling at me."

"No! I'm not finished! You've completely embarrassed me again! Why do you do this to me every time im at a new school-"

"SHUT IT YOU OLD HAG! Jeez you ramble on like an OAP with bowel problems!"

Lotus clamped her mouth shut and glared up at the ridiculously blue sky, a soft breeze rippling her clothes and shifting her hair on the roof beneath her.

She was on the fire escape roof, it was open to students, but not many people went since the stairs were murder to climb.

"Anyway, there's a hollow nearby." Leto sounded a little more eager than she meant to be.

"So?"

"Let me eat it."

"..."

Leto did something to give Lotus a massive headache.

"No! your not eating anything!" Lotus sat up with her head in her palms.

"But I'm HUNGRY! You haven't let me eat anything in AGES! I must eat SOMETHING!" Leto proved this point by gnawing on the sudden garden gnome that appeared in Lotus's mind, which grew whenever she was getting agitated, so obviously there were quite a few lawn gnomes dotted around the place.

"Fine, but if we're caught your dealing with it." Lotus stood up, only her body remained sat with its head in its hands, appearing asleep, her soul was in school uniform still, she'd been able to leave her body for about 4 years now, right after that accident outside a sweet shop, she'd been hit by a car and woke up in hospital.

A half a white mask crawled into form on the left side her face, covering her eye and half of her nose and mouth, it was pure white, with one red line over the eye, like a scar, her clothes became a white, baggy shihaksho and a double bladed black and red sword came into existence in her hand, her eyes were black and icy green and her voice had turned menacingly different.

"It's chow time!" She leapt from the roof and shunpoed towards the park.

* * *

When she arrived it had become apparent that this was not Lotus, but Leto.

She stopped high up in the air, looking down at the park, some idiot shinigami was already fighting the fine meal below her.

"Forget it Leto, go find another one." Lotus echoed in her mind.

"No way, im hungry now." Leto gripped her sword and swooped down to the shinigami, who had blood trickling down the side of his face.

She clashed against his sword before it could make contact with the hollow in front of him.

"What are you doing with my lunch?" Leto howled a sickening laugh and pushed up and away from the stunned orange haired shinigami, arrows were shot at her from the distance, she looked up and saw a blue haired boy with an impressive looking blue bow, she ignored the words thrown at her from impure mouths and turned to the raging hollow, she kicked off and struck down on its skull, as it smashed she held out her hands possessively, all of the soul energy the hollow had possessed gathered in her palms, she completely forgot the interfering bunch just a few feet below her and revelled in swallowing the glowing substance in her hands, she let out sounds of ecstasy and contentment as she ate the pure power and licked the remains from her fingers.

"So...good..." she was partially panting as she wiped her mouth, it was obvious the feeding was more than just a meal.

"Now go back, before they attack." Lotus was red to her ears because her hollow was a pervert, and the way she ate that energy was disturbing.

"Don't...mess with...my food..." Leto's breathing was hitched, as if she was filled with great pleasure, which was odd from a hollow, she looked down at the shinigami below her.

"Ichigo! She's a hollow! Fight her!" The small dark haired girl whacked the orange shinigami, who looked rather startled before taking a fighting stance, but Leto was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You…weirdo!" Lotus sprang from her sitting position on the roof, in her body again.

"I'm sorry…not!" Leto was still getting over the affects of eating the hollow and was making weird noises.

"Aaaahhh, it was so yummy…" her pants and groans felt like they were being whispered directly into Lotus's ear, like Leto was behind her.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about it!" Lotus had now gone red in the face. She ran down the steeps steps as fast as possible, almost crashing into the metal door at the bottom, she was sure she was late for class.

"But it was so delicious…you should have felt it…all that power inside me…it was so good!"

Lotus began humming loudly to block out Leto's fetish of food and stormed to the classroom, yep she was late, everyone was sitting at their desks. She gingerly opened the door and crept in.

"Lotus! Where have you been? The lesson began 15 minutes ago!" Her English teacher tapped her watch impatiently.

"Sorry Miss…I er, fell asleep on the roof…" Lotus stood before the class and was still very much red, since she had stopped humming and Leto was still going on about the meal she had.

* * *

Lotus flopped down onto her bed, she had a headache and Leto wasn't helping at all. She had stopped going on about the meal and had gone back to normal, and was throwing insults at Lotus and the people in her class.

"Leto, just shut up for once?"

"Why? What are you gunna do if I don't? Cry?"

She might very well.

"You know, this attitude of yours really gets on my nerves, its no wonder you were forced to come here, who would want a child that hears voices, talks to her self and is at the bottom of her class?" The hollow scorned her where she knew it hurt.

Lotus sat up, absolutely furious.

She had been forced out of her home by her parents, well her mother and demented step father, she had told them that a voice wouldn't leave her alone and was being mean to her, and she could see the person in the mirror, she'd been to physiologists and hypnotists but it wouldn't go away, soon her grades dropped from A* to E, a C at best, she had mood swings because of the voice, but her mother was always there to kiss her tears away, that was until her perfect half brother was born, her parents dotted on him like he was a prince, and he picked up words easily and was very smart indeed, and it wasn't just her parents that loved him, Lotus did too, but one day when her parents were in the kitchen she went into his room, which she was told never to enter without either her mom or dad, and she saw him shiver, she reached for the blanket on the rocking chair and slipped it over him, but before she could let go her step father grabbed her wrists and threw her away from the cot, scooping up his son and cursing her. _"You were trying to kill him! I knew it! You were always jealous! Get out! Get out of this house! I don't want to see your filthy face ever again!"_ And before her mother could protest her father grabbed her by the pigtails and threw her out of the house and wouldn't let her step foot through the door for 3 weeks straight, until he let her gather some stuff to take to her dead aunt's house, which she had inherited in the heart of a city somewhere far from there.

She stood in front of the mirror and gave her hollow the dirtiest look.

"Oh and lets not forget how you tried to kill your brother, that was really evil, how can you live with yourself?" Leto just kept going.

"Shut up."

"Hm? What was that?" Leto looked at her sarcastically.

Lotus clenched her fist.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! This is your fault! Its your fault I'm like this! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" she had tears streaming from her eyes like mini waterfalls.

"H-hey! Y-you don't-" Leto wasn't so cocky now.

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY AND DIE!" Lotus grabbed the mirror from the wall and smashed it on the ground. Catching only a glimpse of Leto's pained face before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow I'm bored…" Leto opened her eyes; though she couldn't tell if they were open, she was floating in something black.

"Why am I here again? Oh yeah, Lotus banished me…" she reminisced their argument.

"Guess I went over board…Hn?" she somehow lifter her hand to her face. "Oh man, I'm such a wuss." She quickly rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, but they wouldn't stop falling.

"Heh, I don't deserve to be a hollow if my mouse can make me cry like this!" She started laughing melancholy, silver drops drifting from her cheeks like they were bubbles in water.

"Too late to say sorry now…not that I was going to." She forced herself to a standing position, which was difficult since she had become weightless.

She pressed her hands around her body "My sword's gone…" she then looked around, nothing but black, her white skin clashed with the background. Where on earth was she? If she was even on earth. Leto had never once left Lotus's mind before, she'd heard of a place hollows could go instead of their hosts but she enjoyed Lotus's company better so she chose not to.

Leto laughed again, she was getting lonely without her mouse, how long had she been out?

* * *

"Leto?" Lotus winced, preparing to be yelled at as she woke up.

Nothing.

She sat up, her mind was unusually clear, it was Sunday so she had slept in, perhaps Leto wasn't awake either, or was just giving her the silent treatment for yesterday's argument.

Well she'd soon give in, she hated silence, that's why she talked too much.

Lotus swung her legs from underneath her covers and stood up, aware that her mirror was now in pieces the bin. She pulled on some lazy clothes and tied her hair up in a messy bun, she had no friends to hang out with and she wasn't interested in any boys at the moment so she didn't need to dress to impress. She shuffled her way into the living room in her fuzzy slippers, there was an old cupboard TV in the corner, shelves covered the walls with dust coated books and an unlit fireplace sat facing a red and gold loveseat, a few owls peeped from other almost vacant shelves, which gave Lotus the creeps and couldn't bare to touch them.

All of this belonged to her deceased aunt, who had gone mad and written in her will that everything she owned had to go to Lotus because she was the only decent woman in the family, or something like that, probably because she replied to the crazy Christmas cards with just as much madness as they were originally given, with the help of Leto.

She decided to have pancakes for breakfast, that would defiantly make Leto talk, no matter how many hollow she ate, pancakes were her favorite, even if she wasn't the one eating them.

"Leto, I'm making pancakes, what should I put on them?" Lotus spoke out loud whilst turning the hob on and preparing the mix.

She got no reply.

"Leto. Pancakes." She whisked the flour, eggs, milk and sugar, still no reply. Lotus sighed and stopped mid beating and went to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and startled herself, she saw…herself! For the first time in 4 years she saw her own reflection and no white counter part and no oddly coloured and positioned inside out buildings, she would have been happy if she hadn't been so concerned as to Leto's whereabouts.

"Leto? Where are you?" Lotus felt panic rise inside her, oh dear…what had she done?

* * *

Leto carried on floating, she had taken up a new game called "Find-my-damn-sword" which was very hard since she didn't even know which way was up in this weightless black hole.

"Ooookay, I'm getting really sick of this!" She began wading through the black like water. "Where the hell is the exit?!" She stormed forward, clearly pissed off.

"OOF! Watch it-" She froze, she had crashed into something…and she wished she hadn't.

She'd seen and created death before and even watched quite a few gory films through Lotus's eyes but this was the one thing the terrified her.

A rotting corpse.

It's flesh eaten away and discolored with time, its teeth rotting and yellow, the stench almost unbearable, its clothes falling, revealing even more dead flesh and rotten bone, but its eyes got her the most, they were yellow and unseeing, a faint blue ring visible if you looked hard enough, it was disgusting.

"Uh…uhwa…haa…" She raised her hands to her face, she'd touched it!

She couldn't tear her eyes away, afraid if she did that the 'thing' would spring to life and touch her. But as she stared it became more familiar.

Lotus

Soon she was screaming uncontrollably, hollows didn't get afraid, they weren't scared of anything, but Leto was unprepared and unarmed, she had nothing to ensure her survival, and she wasn't her own person.

She crouched down, unable to stand any longer and carried on screaming, begging the dead body of Lotus to leave her, eventually she looked up and it was gone…replaced with her black and red gleaming sword. Let reached up to touch it's hilt, and there was the brightest flash of light too bright to be visible human eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At school Lotus was more depressed than she had ever been before, it had been almost two entire weeks and she felt empty, not that she wasn't happy Leto was gone, she was…kinda.

The annoyance was gone which was good but Leto was a mental part of her and it felt like a section of her brain had been cut out, even some knowledge she had was going missing! She had to keep repeating Leto's name because she was beginning to forget, and she kept running through all the hollows she had seen Leto fight so she wouldn't forget what they looked like.

"Leto, come back already!" She stared hard at her reflection in the mirror and saw herself staring back, she couldn't help but cry now.

Subsequently Rukia barged in with shinigami Ichigo in tow; they stopped immediately as Lotus stared at them.

Ah, now she knew why that shinigami in the park had been so familiar…

"Ichigo…this is the girls toilets…you can't b-be…be…" She hiccupped bursting into tears again.

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, how could she see them? Rukia dismissed it for now, they had something important to do. She checked her hollow tracking devise, there was defiantly one in here, a big one, but the only thing with any remote reiatsu was Lotus, and she had a lot of it, yet, not a trace of hollow was in her.

_"Ahahaha! You miss me enough to cry my little flower?!"_ A familiar voice to everyone in the toilets echoed around them.

"L-Leto?!" Lotus stood up immediately, ignoring Shinigamis' fighting stance, she'd ask questions later, right now Leto was the only thing important!

A soul churning laugh revolved around them. Ichigo shivered as he felt the hollow inside him stir.

_"If you miss me so much! Swap places with me!"_ Lotus looked around frantically, where was the voice coming from?!

_"Over here dumb ass!"_ Leto appeared in the mirror, Lotus let new tears fall. "Leto! Leto! Leto where did you go?! I was so-!" She was cut off mid sentence as she felt something sharp trace her spine, she looked at the other mirror, Rukia was looking very serious and holding her sword to Lotus's back.

"Let me take over Lotus, or do you want to join me in the black world you banished me to?!" Leto let out another cold laugh.

Lotus turned to look at her classmates, they were not taking this lightly. "H-hey…what are you-" before she could finish her sentence her body jerked.

_"Outside!"_ Leto hollered through her laughter, throwing Lotus out of the open window…her soul anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lotus's house.

"Ohmygosh! Everything is just as I left it! I think…" A girl around the age of 15 wandered into the living room of Lotus's house with Ukitake, who rolled his eyes.

"I told you, you wont remember anything of your past life."

"I know, but its fun to make it up." She grinned up at her crush.

Her name was Valiant, Val for short, she had been told she had to come and train her niece, whom she did not remember but apparently left her everything behind to in her will, to become a shinigami and fight the hollow inside her and win…even though she had no idea what she was doing.

She had reverted back to her teens along the path to the soul society and was quite pleased, being a wrinkly old woman was a terrifying thought. Since she couldn't remember being a wrinkly old woman to begin with.

"Now, don't burst out and suddenly say 'Hey I'm your dead aunt' because that might scare her a bit, just say you're here to help her." Ukitake knew she wasn't listening but said it anyway.

"I had horrible taste…" Yep, she wasn't listening. Instead she was flicking through a few books she had and then eyeing the stuffed owls that eyed her back, she didn't care if she was old back then, she would have never ever bought those owls by her own will!

"I'll leave you to it then Val." Ukitake planted a kiss on the top of her head and she went bright red, she knew Ukitake saw her as a sister but that didn't mean she had to, she turned her head up to him and beamed as he patted where he'd kissed her before stepping through the gates to the soul society, a few black butterflies fluttering out.

Valiant looked about her, nothing to do but wait…

"I wonder if there's anything 'dirty' in my niece's bedroom?" And in she wondered.

* * *

"L-Leto, how about we just erase their memories? Like last time?" Lotus was genuinely afraid of conflict, so she let Leto handle it most of the time, but if she let her take over now, its most likely she'd eat Rukia and Ichigo, which was a no-no.

Ichigo called upon his sword and looked at Lotus coldly his eyes showing nothing about what he was thinking, which made her feel awful inside, but when Rukia did it she felt nothing.

"Hey! I'm not running away again! Besides you banished me! You should make it up to me!" Leto was in one of her stubborn moods.

Lotus backed away from the two shinigami, she wasn't a bad person and her hollow hadn't eaten anything that was alive so she didn't understand why they were pointing their swords at her.

"Why is there a hollow in our school?" Ichigo looked at Rukia, expecting an explanation.

"Probably to get to you." She steadied her sword.

Lotus started panicking. "Eh?! Wait! I'm not a-UWAH!" Leto quickly threw Lotus's to the left as Ichigo swung at her.

"Get a grip woman!" Leto cursed her and tried to take over.

Lotus gripped her arm that Leto was now controlling, a mask slowly creeping at her jaw. "Stop it Leto! You'll make it worse!" She gritted her teeth as a sword came close to her face.

"Well get your damn sword out!" Leto wasn't going easy on Lotus.

Lotus looked down at herself, a sword? Where the hell from?! She was still in school uniform! Before she had time to think Ichigo was in front of her, he was looking rather confused, but brought the sword down on her anyway.

Lotus screamed before contact, well…before there was supposed to be contact.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY NIECE!" Ichigo's attack had been stopped by non other than Valiant and her rather long Emerald sword, it was surprising it could withstand Ichigo's Zangetsu, it looked brittle, but it clearly wasn't.

Lotus was coughing on the floor, staring up at her savior, her mask still growing.

"Who are you?!" Rukia joined Ichigo's side in a flash and was pointing her sword at Valiant.

"I am Valiant! I have been sent by my good friend Ukitake and Captain Byakuya to train my niece Lotus to become a shinigami! And they will not be pleased to hear you've been attacking her!" She stood taller than she actually was, and had a serious look on her face.

"Brother?" Rukia looked a little dumb at this point.

Ichigo looked between Lotus, who was quivering on the floor from shock, and the new shinigami before him. "Shinigami? But she's a hollow!" He pointed accusingly at Lotus, who flinched.

"Shut your mouth you stupid child! Your not one to point fingers!" The newcomer attempted to cut Ichigo's hand off but he moved it quickly. She turned to Lotus and helped her to her feet. "Hello! I'm your dead Aunt Valiant, but you can call me Aunty Val!" She shook her hand.

Lotus stared at her with eyes the size of plates before fainting.


	5. Chapter 5

OH MY LORD'S POKADOTTED PANTS!

I got reviews! I'm so pleased I'm bouncing up and down in my chair! =D

Now I know why people ask for them! They give you such a great feeling of big headedness! There's something about being praised by unbiased strangers =3

I'd liek to say THANK YOOOOOH to those who reviewed, and faved. I'd say who they were but I'm not sure if they'd mind or not, if you don't mind please say and I'll mention you in the next chapter!

WOOOOOO! (still hyped about it)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jeez Mousey, you really embarrassed yourself." Leto looked down over Lotus multi coloured buildings floating behind her.

They were on the side of a yellow building and both of them were dressed in shihaksho, Leto in white and Lotus in black.

"Muh…Leto?!" Lotus sprang up, almost head butting Leto, but the hollow stood straight just in time.

Lotus groaned and rubbed her head, she had a headache in her own mind. She looked at what she was wearing and tugged at it.

"Those are clothes Lotus, and this? Yes this is a sword!" Leto tapped the white sheath lying next to Lotus whilst speaking as if to a child who didn't know anything.

"What happened?" Lotus stood up, dragging her new sword with her, it was identical to one Leto had, only white instead of black. She rubbed her aching neck and looked around, she hadn't been in this part of her mind for over 3 years, how nostalgic.

Leto shrugged and put her hands behind her head.

"You fainted, like the wuss you are, seriously, even I was embarrassed when you just suddenly passed out like that, you got no back bone, I cant belie-" she was cut off suddenly when Lotus flung herself at her, sending her to the floor in an embrace.

"Never ever leave me alone again!" She hugged Leto's waist tight, her head at her stomach.

"Let go dammit! You weirdo!" Leto tried and failed to pry herself free from the clutches of her other half.

"No! Not until you promise you'll never leave me again! No matter what!" She was hugged tighter.

"Go away!" Leto tried to crawl from her arms with no avail, eventually she sat with her arms folded.

"Fine! I wont leave you! Now get off me you creep!" As soon as Lotus let go, Leto thwacked her over the head, hard.

"OW! What was that for?!" Lotus rubbed the new bump on her head.

"You were being freakishly weird! I draw the line at being touched by someone like you!" Leto pointed to her accusingly, gripping her sword tightly.

"Hey! I missed you! Am I not allowed to be happy your back?!" Lotus found herself unsheathing her new sword, a wave of power flowed through her.

"No! I'm a hollow, humans don't miss hollows!" Leto failed to mention she had missed Lotus as well.

"Well I guess im not human!" Lotus growled, annoyed at her hollow once again.

"Damn straight your not!" Leto laughed and unsheathed her sword. "Come on! I know you want to take a swipe at me!" She took a stance and held her sword to the side, its black ribbon fluttering around her arm.

Lotus gripped her sword handle with both hands and copied her hollow's foot work that she had seen so many times before.

"Gyah!" Lotus's sword was heavy as she swiped down at Leto, but the negative jumped and landed on the sword, bringing it down to the ground.

"That's no good Mousey! Try again! This time, do it as if your really gunna kill me!"

Lotus took another swipe, missing again, but the sword got slightly lighter.

With every swing, stab and slice Lotus made the sword got lighter and lighter as her blood thirst grew.

"Hahahaha! Come on you weak little mouse! Bite the kitty!" Leto laughed a laugh that boiled Lotus's blood, and she managed to land one hit on her arm.

"HAHAHAHA! Again! Do it again!" Leto seemed to have a pain fetish…or her objective was for Lotus to become stronger.

After what seemed like hours both girls were bloody, only Leto was laughing like a maniac, enjoying every drop of this stained red fight, where as Lotus had no idea where she stood with her opposite.

"More! I want to fight you more! Ahahahaha!" Leto kicked off the side building and clashed swords with Lotus, this was the first time they had ever fought properly, it was unusually…enticing for Lotus, it seemed with every attack she both received and gave her skills improved greatly, but so did Leto's…

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Valiant poured a bucket of ice cubes onto the unconscious Lotus; including the bucket.

"Um…im pretty sure your supposed to use water for this kind of thing…" Renji was squatted next to Lotus, they were in the living room of Lotus/Valiant's house.

"Shut up monkey! Who asked you?" The bucket was thrown at his head now. Renji flew back with the bucket, Valiant had a good arm.

"HEY!" He sat up, prepared to throw the bucket back when Lotus stirred. Valiant was kneeling by her side immediately, soon Renji was looking over her as well, that was until Valiant shoved her palm in his face. "If she wakes up with your face looming over her looking like that she'll have a heart attack!"

Now Renji was sitting in the corner next to the TV, Valiant was never kind with him, even when she was alive.

Lotus opened her eyes. She saw identical eyes looking back at her.

"Uh…SHUT UP LETO!" She sat up and rubbed her head, Leto was laughing at her because she lost.

"Yeah! Shut up Leto!" Valiant smacked Lotus on the back of head then looked thoughtful. "Who's Leto?"

Lotus glared at her younger deceased aunt and rubbed her head.

"The voice in my head…" she stood up, then fell over the back of the couch, landing legs in the air with her head touching the floor from the seat. That's when she saw Renji.

"Um…hello?" She swung her body round so she was on her stomach and dragged herself along the floor before standing up again, only not as fast.

"Yo!" Renji stood and nodded to her.

"This here is Renji! AKA Monkey or pineapple head. Don't look at him! You'll catch his stupid!" Valiant hooked her arm over the taller girls shoulder, before pushing her back on the couch.

"Anyway, back to business! I've been sent by the lovely Ukitake to train you to become a shinigami! Even though your still alive…but yeah, I'm here to train you, also about that evil thing inside, yeah that's gotta go!" Valiant tapped Lotus's chest, meaning the evil in her heart, which was Leto.

"Eh! No way!" Lotus covered her heart with her hands and shied away from her aunt and Renji, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

In barged Rukia and Ichigo, who had stalked them since school.

"We demand to know what's happening!" Rukia stormed into the living room, stopping to see Renji cleaning up the melting ice and a bucket, and Lotus looking over the back of the couch at them with Valiant.

"Hey! Your Ichigo and Rukia! From my class! I didn't know you were dead!" Lotus hadn't recovered from her concussion she received earlier. Rukia and Ichigo looked at her, then to Renji, demanding an explanation.

"Oooh! Your _that _Ichigo! Yes I've heard lots about you! Ichigo isn't dead Lotus, he's the same as you, although I don't know about the hollow…" She skipped over to the orange haired ghost buster and eyed him over, before pushing him over the back of the couch next to Lotus.

"Lets see what's what shall we!" She rubbed her hands together and whispered something.

"What? Wait a minute! I-" Ichigo rose to protest but suddenly there was a bright flash and both Ichigo and Lotus were unconscious…Ichigo lying face down on the floor after rolling off the couch at the last minute.

"Tea anyone?" Valliant looked at her 'guests' as if her niece and a boy weren't unconscious in the middle of her living room. Rukia and Renji looked at each other, eyes shifting from the deceased aunt and the young teens.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh wow I got MORE reviews!

Since only one gave me permission to say their user wotsit, THANK YOU "I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010" hehe =3

And of course everyone who faved and reviewed too! I love you all now! But not to the point of stalking...yet...0.o

OK, to be honest, I think I made this chapter CRAPPY! But I'm FAR too lazy to fix it, so yeah, forgive me.

Also, I accept creative criticism =P so if you see something that could be better PARLE MOI! (that says "talk me" in french, it makes no sense but you get the idea) I will make changes but only if people point them out to me, I am rubbish at realizing/noticing things unless they're in front of me and dancing to Chopin.

And another thing! (I'll shut up in a minute, I promise) tell me if the story goes too fast, I have a nasty habit of hurrying things that shouldn't be hurried. =]

Ta much x

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Woah, ok I'm back here…" Lotus sat up in her shinigami uniform.

She heard the cackle of her hollow somewhere ahead of her, clashing swords with something.

Lotus stood up and brushed her red hair back off her shoulders before walking towards the interesting sounds.

"Hey Lotus! Where did you find this guy?!" Leto was practically screaming with laughter as she clashed swords with someone else clad in a white uniform and white sword, his hair was pure white and his tongue was a frightening blue against the black of his mouth, he had black and yellow eyes and his skin was as white at the robes he wore. The unfamiliar hollow was laughing just as much as Leto.

A little ways beside them Ichigo was staring in awe.

Lotus waved to him gingerly, what on earth was happening?!

She felt a sudden desire to be next to him whilst the maniac in white battled out with her maniac.

"Who's he?" She jogged to where he stood, dumb founded.

He looked at her and then looked at the two fighting.

Ichigo, who was just as surprised to see her here as she was; mumbled something she couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

He looked at the ground. "My…Hollow…"

Lotus looked at the white haired boy as he yelled rather rude insults to Leto; who was yelling even worse ones back.

"Oh…I see…" She shuffled her feet, she felt weird now. Ichigo turned to her and looked at her sternly.

"What's going on? Who and what are you? And more importantly, who is that?!" Ichigo pointed to Leto, who was cackling away like a witch.

"Ah, um…well my brain hasn't caught up, everything has gone so fast, I'm, uh, I'm Lotus, and she is Leto, my other self. I am human and I have no idea what's happening or who anybody is."

A sudden scream of what sounded like pain caught their attention. Leto's right hand had been cut clean off, but she was laughing about it, Lotus was almost sick at the sight of all the blood pouring from the wound.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo reached for the sword he couldn't find.

He looked at Lotus sideways, she was gritting her teeth, her features almost animal like, full of rage and ready to attack.

"BASTARD! How DARE you hurt Leto?!" She roared, snatching her sword from her sheath.

Leto's attention was drawn to Lotus now, she quickly dodged Hichigo's attacks, running backwards as her hand started to remorph and grow.

"Lotus! Calm down you stupid Mouse! Your gnomes are making this place crowded!" Leto had lost her blood thirst and was busy trying to fend off the opposing hollow and not trip over the lawn gnomes with their long hats and fishing rods.

"Leto, stop it right now!" Lotus was furious her hollow wasn't taking this seriously. Leto stopped fighting back but continued to defend herself.

Lotus turned to Ichigo and gave him the worst look. "Do something about your friend! Don't you have any control over him?!" She pointed to Hichigo who was enjoying every moment of this.

"Friend? He's not my friend he's a nightmare! I'd do anything to get rid of him! Besides he won't listen to me, all he listens to is a sword." Ichigo proved his point by unsheathing his sword; that had miraculously found it's self upon his person, and pointing it to Hichigo, who stopped automatically and proceeded to attack Ichigo.

"What d'ya want King? Ya not usually one to pick a fight!" The white haired teen laughed horrifically and clashed swords again, whilst Lotus ran to a panting, yet grinning Leto. She grabbed her new hand and made sure it wasn't hurt, Leto tried to yank away but Lotus was so concerned she was near tears. Leto let her hand be examined and then wrapped in bandages that appeared out of no where.

Within moments their worlds disconnected, leaving them both to deal with their own problematic demons.

* * *

"Hey do you want to eat with us?" A hand was placed on Lotus's desk, she looked up from her engraved flower, it was a hobby she had during boring lessons.

"Hm?" She looked up at the orange haired boy, she hadn't heard what he said.

He'd taken to talking to her now, she found it odd since no one really talked to her much after the accident, but she didn't tell him to buzz off either, he wasn't horrible and looked genuinely interested in her.

"Lunch. Do you want to eat with us?" He gestured to his group of abnormal friends, Orihime, Chad, Rukia and Uryuu, none of them looked keen for her to join but she had nothing better to do than argue with Leto.

_"Oooh, lets eat! Lets eat! Come on Mousey!"_ as if on queue Leto spoke up. Mousey was Lotus's nickname among others, she had been dubbed Mouse when she lost in the very first fight she and Leto ever had, Leto was the cat, or kitty.

'Leto, your not coming out to eat.' Lotus stood up with a sigh, she did this every time there was a mention of food.

Leto made a 'humph' noise and went away…possibly.

Lotus smiled at Ichigo her traditional fake smile and wandered after him and his friends to a grass patch in the shade of trees.

"Your name is Lotus right? I'm Orihime! Um…we've never spoken before…" The orange haired girl looked at Lotus apologetically.

"Hm, yeah I'm Lotus, I moved from a village a few miles away a couple of years ago." She sat opposite Ichigo, just so she could keep an eye on him, she still didn't know what his intentions were.

_"Tralalala! Tralalalala! Hey Lotus are you gunna eat yet? Your clouds turn a funny colour when you eat!"_ Leto was oblivious to the conversation outside.

'Shush Leto, I'm talking.'

_"I am too."_

Lotus rolled her eyes and sighed without realizing the others were watching her.

"Are you alright?" Orihime leaned in close.

Lotus ran a hand though her hair and looked a little surprised. "Hm? Oh yeah, fine, just a bit of a headache." She looked knowingly at Ichigo, who, for once, knew what someone was talking about. Orihime just smiled and then fished something that looked like a cross between pizza and a sausage roll…

"Here! Eating always helps with a headache!" She shoved the odd looking food into Lotus's hands.

_"Smells nice…EAT IT!"_ Leto was practically drooling inside the inner world. Lotus rolled her eyes and complied, finding the substance incredibly delicious, she looked up, finding that everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"It's good…" She took another bite, Orihime clapped her hands and nodded, taking another out of her lunch bag and eating it herself, whilst everyone else was a bit weirded out that she actually like the almost sinful lunch.

"So…Why did you come here just now if you moved here a few years ago?" Tatsu looked at the red head suspiciously, her eyes narrow.

Lotus went a little pink, she was too embarrassed to say that she had been working illegally under aged for the past few years to pay for food and such, she had gone 2 and a half years with no electricity and was too shameful to leave the house in that state, but she got paid a high amount, which was why she had so much money now.

"I er…was home schooled, but decided I should have a normal high school life so now I'm here…" She grinned through her lying teeth. Inside Leto was laughing at her silly little lie.

Ichigo looked at her, she still had no idea what his problem was but she'd play along and be friendly for a while.

_"Hey! There's a door here!"_ Lotus's eyes widened when she heard Leto's voice.

'Leto don't-!' SLAM, and through the pretty white door Leto waltzed.


	7. Chapter 7

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hmmm…this place is a bit…boring." Leto looked around, the floor, walls and ceiling were pure, blank white, it reminded her of an asylum.

She walked forward, her footsteps made no sound, there were no walls but there were…it was like an illusion…And the best way to deal with illusions was to aimlessly attack everything! Moving or not!

Leto unsheathed her sword and started swinging it around, she unwrapped the ribbon around the black handle so it would swing further.

"WEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHA!"

She was now spinning more out of amusement rather than attacking.

Leto skidded to a halt when her blade hit something with a ring, she yanked her sword back and looked to where it had hit, it didn't help the room was spinning.

There was nothing there.

She girded her loins and forced herself to regain balance, and not too soon either, she just barely dodged a white sword shoot straight past her head, grazing her cheek.

Out of the endless white Hichigo emerged, that was why she hadn't seen him, he blended in! He was laughing like the maniac he is, which triggered Leto's insane giggling from the back of her throat.

"Well well, look what th' cat dragged in!" Hichigo summoned his sword back to his hand, he was in bankai already, something neither Leto or Lotus had mastered.

"Don't be stupid, I _am_ the cat!" Leto swung her sword on its ribbon and flung it at him, but he dodged it, just as she predicted, but what else she saw was him dodge and run to her right, so she jumped to the left and swung low, catching the back of his shin.

He turned and glared at her, his blood trickling slowly down to the tip of her blade, it wasn't a lot but enough to make droplets on the pure surface beneath them.

"Meow!" Leto winked and stuck out her tongue, leaping backwards and side to side as Hichigo came at her, attack after attack.

"Quit movin' so much! Ya'll spoil th' game!" Hichigo laughed and sent a getsuga tensho firing directly towards her at point blank.

Leto stared wide eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" her last 3 words were silenced by the eerie quiet of the attack.

Once the dust settled, Hichigo was gripping his sides and laughing, what a time he was having! But he was soon silenced by the coughing of Leto.

She stood, her blue hair stained a purple red with blood as it swung down her back, she used her sword as support, she was panting, but standing.

Hichigo looked at her with a mixture of shock and interest.

"Hah!" Leto threw back her head and breathed deeply, like she had finished a meal…which she had. She had eaten Hichigo's attack.

"M-more! I want…I want mo-oore!" She staggered to where Hichigo was standing dumbfounded, she ate it! She ate his attack and was asking for more! Well, he'd give her what she wanted!

"More ya say? Well then, eat this!" He shot another getsuga tensho at her, and again she fell, but managed to eat most of it, when she stood again, her eyes were glazed, she kept stumbling towards the source of power.

He shot again, with twice as much force. And this pushed her over the edge.

"Ah! Hah, hah, ngh!" Leto was gasping and breathing heavily, she was on all fours for a few moment before lunging herself at Hichigo, who did not see that coming.

They rolled and tumbled but Leto managed to straddle him beneath her, his attacks had given her more power after all.

She was still breathing heavily and was looking at him with hazy eyes, like she was high on the spirit energy.

"O-Oi! Ge'off! W-what are ya doin'?!" Hichigo thrashed beneath her, when a cold hand snaked through his bankai coat and onto his bare chest, she leaned down and licked the side of his face, breathing hot air onto his ear, witch made his foot twitch.

"M-more…hah, hah. G-give me more…" She managed to lick his chest before he broke free, but not for long, she still had his legs and crashed him onto his stomach.

"Damnit! Le' go ya psycho!" It wasn't much coming from him, but still…

"Sh-shut up! Let me…let me taste yo-haaaah!" She pressed her forehead to his lower neck as pleasure shot through her from his releasing spirit energy beneath her.

She lost even more control and tore down the top half of his bankai clothing to his waist. She didn't even marvel at the site, she went straight down and trailed her tongue across the white skin, lavishing in the taste and contact of such strong power.

She had one hand gripping Hichigo's wrists above his head and her legs locked either side of his, no matter how much he squirmed or thrashed, he wasn't getting loose.

"GER OFF ME!" Hichigo was not impressed with Leto's actions and had gone red in the face. Suddenly he faded from beneath her, or they faded from each other, back into their host's minds.

* * *

"Where've you been? I've been calling you for over two hours!" Lotus looked at an indifferent Leto through the mirror of the girls restroom at school.

"To be honest I have no idea!" Leto had pondered over this, she had woken up at the feet of Lotus feeling very refreshed, and perhaps a little achy.

"Well, don't go wandering by yourself, what would I do if I lost you? Hm?" Lotus had her arms folded and still had a fixed glare.

Leto rolled her unnatural eyes.

"Yes mom." and with that, she went to find her sword she had misplaced once again.

* * *

I am well aware it's rather pervy, but just to clear things up, she wasn't "in the mood" she just really really really wanted to EAT him! Power is addictive...like chocoloate! =]


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo Again!

Ok, I got this one review saying what i've done wrong and how I could imporved and I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH!

To be honest, I just got lazy most of the time, and some chapters were written so late at night I made them too fast so I could finish and go to bed =]

I have TRIED to put more description in and correct my grammar, but I'm terrible at grammar so please forgive me, also I over used the commer...I apologize.

I can only upload every two days or something because I'm very busy with GCSE's and stuff, so...SORRY!

Anyway yeah, I'm going to try and do quality control and such from now on. SO please tell me whats bad in the nicest way possible, of course you can just say its good and make me all warm and fuzzy inside =D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo searched and searched for his counter partner in the horizontal mess of a world that he called his mind; he needed to let off some steam and usually Hichigo was always asking for a fight, but today he was no where in sight.

Suddenly Zangetsu appeared behind the orange haired strawberry, his cape flapping in the none-existant wind and standing upon his beating stick, his sunglasses adding to his 'coolness'.

Ichigo did wonder what Zangetsu did in his spare time…

"If you're looking for Hichigo he is in hiding."

Ichigo stared at the unstylish mad man on a stick

"Hiding?" As far as he knew, Hichigo was the one searching for the hider, not the other way round.

Ichigo's fiery eyes scanned his world for any sign of his 'hiding' punch bag; all he saw was blue and clouds.

"Yes…I saw it happen…I believe he had been; what people in your world call, sexually assaulted?" Zangetsu tried to remember the word correctly.

Ichigo could have laughed, Hichigo? Assaulted? What a joke!

He shook his head and carried on searching for his white haired almost-twin, but still, no matter where he looked, the white boy was no where to be found…that was until Ichigo stumbled across him on the top of the highest building inside his mind, which also happened to be the hardest to scale.

The carrot top hauled him self up and landed silently behind his fearsome hollow. When the other made no move to indicate that Ichigo's existence was realized, Ichigo coughed loudly.

Hichigo jumped up at his presence and seemed to flinch at any movement. His gold eyes darted to Ichigo and then to his surroundings; his body was rigid, nothing like his usual stances.

Ichigo looked at him warily, causing him to tighten his grip on the white sword by his hip and stared at Ichigo wide eyed.

Was Hichigo…trembling?!

Seeing Hichigo in such a sorry state infuriated the half shinigami and so he attacked him out of no where, earning a frightened, startled yelp from Hichigo's silent lips, there was DEFIANTLY something wrong!

"What's eating you?!" Ichigo swung one attack after the other, and for once Hichigo only dodged; with no attack of his own to retaliate.

"Stop running away you coward!" Ichigo chased him; he was getting on his nerves now, but the hollow ignored him and actually turned his back and ran, leaping so far he was only a spec at the edge of Ichigo's mind within a few seconds. Ichigo stopped and sent mind daggers through glaring to his cowardly hollow.

Zangetsu appeared behind Ichigo causing the scowling spirit boy to have a spasm.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Ichigo tried to take a swing at the abnormally strong, thin stick that supported the old man, however it somehow dodged without moving an inch.

Zangetsu ignored him. "I think he may be traumatized…" Such wise words for a man who doesn't like conversation.

Ichigo looked up at him skeptically. "What? You couldn't have been serious about before!" Ichigo refused to believe it.

The man with stubble and funky sunglasses nodded.

"I was. He was assaulted by a female hollow with blue hair and green eyes. She said she was a kitty."

Ichigo found the word 'kitty' hilarious coming from Zangetsu's mouth, he ruffled his orange hair, staring at the tiny spec in the distance that was Hichigo, he'd have to snap some sense into his hollow; he needed him for power!

Ichigo rubbed his chin in thought, he should start shaving soon, he felt a little stubble coming through and he didn't want to look like Zangetsu or his dad!

"Perhaps if this 'kitty' person apologized…" Zangetsu was mumbling away on his abnormally long and thin stick again.

At this point Zangetsu wouldn't stop talking to himself so Ichigo shook himself back to the real world.

* * *

Hum, ok, I just read through it and it's mostly dialogue buuuut I'm too stressed to add more stuff than I already have, so please uses your own imaginations or something...I know, I'm lazy.


	9. Chapter 9

IIIIIIII don't own bleach =] Just the other people.

Thought I'd just remind you...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oi, Lotus, what the hell did your hollow do to mine?" Ichigo was hammering on the front of Lotus's front door the next day.

Her house was only a few blocks away from his, it was the only bungalow that had no new extensions or conservatories, he noted that she had a large, well managed garden full of exotic, colourful flowers.

He was soon greeted with a gold tasseled red cushion smothering him and sending him flying backwards onto the chipin drive.

"SSSSHHH! Lotus is IIIILLL!" Valiant was holding the red cushion, leaning out of the door way with her fingers pressed to her lips.

"Auntie Val, I'm not ill! Leto's just hungry, that's all!" Lotus shoved passed her once diseased aunt and stepped out of the house in her lazy-day wear consisting of baggy jeans and a pink jumper, totally not attractive.

"But-!" Valiant looked crest fallen, like she genuinely wanted Lotus to be ill.

The not ill Lotus looked at Ichigo blankly as the strawberry stood up and brushed himself down, well she was trying to; really she had a blush only Ichigo would miss.

Lotus was somewhat shorter than her guest, for she wasn't wearing her school boots but her lovely fuzzy slippers.

"What did you want?" She waited patiently, trying desperately to ignore Leto forcing the hunger onto her.

"Your hollow did something to mine and now he's…pathetic." Ichigo summed up Hichigo's new personality, thinking back to how he ran away…really, he couldn't sleep because of that image, it was not right!

Lotus didn't look like she believed what he said. "When?" She folded her arms, convinced that he made a mistake.

"Around two days ago?" Ichigo suddenly felt like he was at school seeing the headmaster for something he didn't do but was going to get the blame for anyway.

A green butterfly fluttered past.

Lotus massaged her temples; Leto was really loud and obscene, especially when Ichigo was about.

_'Shut up Leto! I'll feed you later! Anyway what did you do to Hichigo?'_

_"Who?"_

'_Hichigo, Ichigo's hollow.'_

_"Again who?"_

Leto wasn't one for remembering names, more like faces; even then she'd get them wrong!

_'The guy that's in front of me!'_

_"Ooooh! That's Ichigo! Oh yeah, I was with his Hollow but I didn't do anything to him…that I can remember, although I've been hungry for a few weeks now, because SOMEONE won't let me eat!"_

Lotus rolled her eyes and looked at Ichigo apologetically, stuffing her hands into her pockets like Ichigo had. "She says she may have tried to eat him." she smiled sweetly.

Ichigo stared at her dumbfounded, his mind completely blank.

"STAY FOR TEA! LOTUS IS MAKING PASTA!" Out of nowhere Valiant sprang up between them and dragged Ichigo inside; she was strong for being just as short as Lotus and almost twice as skinny.

Ichigo saw no point in fighting the eccentricly insane shinigami; he may end up with a bucket thrown at him like Renji if he refused.


	10. Chapter 10

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leto looked around; it was that damn white place again! And how did she get here?! One moment she was happily annoying Lotus by insulting Ichiko or something and the next she's in the asylum again!

"Why the hell do I keep coming here?! Its so boring! Its all…white!" She growled and clenched her fists, digging her black nails into her palm; little specs of red dripped to the floor, at least there was some colour now.

She licked her hand with her sea blue tongue to stop the bleeding and strode forward, already bored senseless and out of her mind. And senseless she was, for she had walked straight into a cowering Hichigo, who yelped and sprang about 8 feet into the air.

Leto blinked at him indifferently, who was he again? He was frozen to the spot, staring at her with panicked eyes and…quivering?

She was still licking her palm, the blood wouldn't stop, but it was sedating her hunger a little, so she felt no lust to fight this strange looking being before her.

"Who are you?" She circled him, poking him now and again with the tip of her black sword from time to time as he trembled, the male hollow didn't give and answer but his pale white hand went straight to his sword hilt. Leto eyed him curiously.

"If it's a fight you want I can give you one." She stopped and swung her black blade in the air and caught it in a stance; her white reflection shimmering on the metal.

Leto looked down at the smirking face that beamed back up at her, oh yes, now she remembered who he was!

"Ooooh, so you want revenge on what I did to you…that time…?" She grinned at him horribly, making Hichigo tense and then fixate her with a pathetic excuse for a glare.

"Or perhaps…you want me to do it again?" She let a soft chuckle leave her lips, making the poor broken hollow opposite her almost whimper; his grip tightening. "But! You must understand, I was hungry, and you were radiating so much power it was hard not to try and devour you!"

The female hollow laughed again, her white fang like teeth contrasting with the black of her mouth and the blue of her tongue. She charged towards him; feeling the fire of fighting burning within her. Either that or it was indigestion.

Hichigo dodged backwards and only used his sword to protect himself; he was defiantly a different person. It annoyed Leto.

"Hit me you wimp! Hit me like you hate my very existence! Attack me like you mean it!" She started laughing manically again, which triggered a tickle in the back of Hichigo's throat; he so wanted to kill her, but his fear of last time stopped him, because he'd never experienced it before; he'd never felt so helpless.

"Hollows aren't scared of anything! Your just like a human! Your. Just. Like. ICHIGO!" Leto swung her sword round and fired a bright crimson flame dancing towards her opponent, laughing like the psycho she was the whole time.

Something in Hichigo snapped, his eyes went from afraid to beyond psychotic amusement and shunpoed forward as fast as ever and let loose his own white attack.

Their attacks collided; making an explosion so fierce they could only stop and stare as it turned bright pink and rushed to swallow them both.

"Oooh..." Leto stared in amazement as the pink got bigger and bigger...


	11. Chapter 11

I'm on a roll! =D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about two and a half hours Leto sat up suddenly coughing and breathing heavily, her blue hair falling before her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Valiant jumped back at the sudden yelling and threw a bucket at her for protection, hitting Leto directly in the face.

"WHY YOU-!" The blue haired beauty sprang up from the old red couch, only to be forced back down by two strong, slender tanned arms.

"Leto! Don't stand up! You'll hurt yourself!" Lotus was as pale as pale as she yanked the naked look alike back on the sofa.

Leto stared at Lotus's stressed face, and then the warm hands that held her cold arms; her eyes widened as she came to her senses and looked about her.

This wasn't Lotus's mind…this wasn't in Lotus at all! And what the hell was with this contraption she was trapped in?!

Gazing down at her body; Leto shook herself, it was weird, it made her feel heavy and caged.

"Where the hell am I?! Who are you?! Where's my sword?!" She tried to stand again but Lotus held her firmly, terrified the brown blanket covering her other self would fall off.

"Your at my house! I'm Auntie Val! I have no idea!" Valiant grinned innocently at the materialized hollow, who in turn glared fiercely at her; but had to cover her eyes because of the strong sunlight that streamed into the room through the window behind Valiant.

Lotus nudged her slightly to get her attention; she looked a little calmer now, but not much.

"Er, about two hours ago there was a ringing noise in my head and um…you appeared here out of nowhere with Hichigo…um…naked." Lotus was red as a beetroot; remembering this, it wasn't like they were doing anything dirty when they appeared, its just that she had accidentally seen Hichigo's apparatus, which meant she had technically seen Ichigo's…

"I'm in your world?" Leto brought Lotus' mind from the gutter and looked rather put out, not sure how to take this, she had liked living in Lotus's head since she could get away with anything! But now she was out here and she felt cold…literally, she was freezing in this place.

"It's cold…" Leto touched her skin feeling it go bumpy as a shiver went through her spine, that was odd…she'd never ever done that before, she didn't even know what it was!

Lotus rewrapped the blanket that had fallen off her shoulders and helped Leto to her feet.

"I'm not a child." Leto yanked herself free from Lotus's hold and shuffled forward in her blanket cocoon, although, she wasn't sure where she was going; she directed her glare from the TV, to the fireplace and to a white door on her left.

"Ah! Wait a sec! You cant go in there-!" But Lotus was too late; Leto had opened the door to the bathroom, where Ichigo was teaching Hichigo how to pee.

She looked at them both, unfazed by the nudeness of Hichigo and scowled. "You're here as well?!" She put her hands on her hips, letting the blanket fall around her ankles completely.

Hichigo stared at her, also indifferent, and not moving from standing over the toilet, even though Ichigo was knocked flat out into the bathtub by Lotus, who then pulled the shower curtain in front of him so he couldn't see.

"Hichigo! Stop staring!" Ichigo heard a sharp slapping noise after Lotus yelled and then the door slam shut.

The carrot top peeped from behind the blue fishy curtain; Hichigo was rubbing his face where his cheek glowed hot and he had a baffled expression on his face; he'd never been slapped before so obviously it would sting a little.

"For god's sake cover up!" Ichigo was forced to wrap his arms around Hichigo to tie a towel around his waist for him.

The white skinned male felt the fabric in amazement and started swinging his hips to make the towel swish, which amused him a lot more than it should have...


	12. Chapter 12

I'd like to thank everyone who faved and reviewed and helpfully critisised =]

I have been and still am ill, so thats why I have not updated in yonks, so I'm sorry.

I like to think this has more detail, but I feel as if I have over used the comma once again and for that I also apologize, however I cannot fathom as to what else to use.

Thanks for reading =D

* * *

"Ok, yeah, you see this? This is a bra, B.R.A. say it with me, b-rrrrr-aaaah." Lotus was helping Leto get dressed for the third day running; it was an amusing job, despite it all.

"Ok, I get it! It's a bra! An over shoulder boulder holder! Now hurry up!" Leto was not pleased with having to wear underwear in this world, or having to use the lavatory, or having to sleep and wake up only to be exhausted and her hair to be a mess, or to use something called a voice box which made her throat sore, in fact, the only thing she liked was eating!

Lotus rolled her eyes and hooked the back before lifting the straps Leto's arms went through.

"Seriously, where did these come from?! They're heavy and get in my way." Leto poked her breasts, Lotus hadn't noticed it before, but Leto had been extremely flat chested in her mind, but after her second day, BOOM! Breasts ahoy!

"I don't know, now put this on!" Lotus held a pink shirt over Leto's head; she pulled it down as Leto raised her arms and yanked it onto her pale torso.

Now Leto was dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt with a paint effect butterfly in the centre of her chest; it fit snugly with her baggy jeans.

Lotus had spray tanned her the day before so she could go outside and look at least almost human, minus the black eyes and blue tongue and she could just say she'd dyed her hair…

"Right we're going to see Ichigo and Hichigo, now remember your story, you're my twin that has been in intensive care from the day you were born and you were released last week, alright?" Lotus pulled on a brown jacket with fur around the cuffs and neck, she handed Leto its twin of a darker shade, she even had the same clothes on except inverted; her shirt was blue whilst her jeans were pink.

Leto stumbled after her, she hadn't quite gotten used to shoes yet, or walking for that matter.

People gave them strange looks as they walked down the street, Leto was still horribly pale, like she was an albino and she breathed through her mouth so people could see her tongue and obviously her eyes attracted attention.

They had their arms linked and hands in pockets; both jackets were zipped up to their necks as they braved the cold, and their clouds of breath rose above them.

Lotus pulled Leto to a stop outside the clinic. "We're here. Keep your opinions to yourself only and behave yourself, alright?" Lotus gave Leto a warning tug on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." the counter part rolled her eyes and was dragged through the whooshing doors that fascinated her completely.

Waiting for them was Karin, she had a ball under her arm and was about to go outside. Lotus couldn't fathom why she played football in shorts during winter.

"Uh…hey." She eyed them suspiciously, especially Leto. She stared quite a while longer than necessary, so the blue haired hollow bent down to Karin's height with a smirk.

"How's bout I eat you?"

"What?"

"Quit staring or I'll eat yer flesh." Leto was yanked up by Lotus.

"Ignore her! She's not right in the head!" Lotus smiled apologetically at Karin and knocked Leto on the head; Hard.

"Ow! You bit-mph!" The hollow glared at Lotus when a warm hand covered her mouth forcefully.

Just then Ichigo came running down the stairs, he looked flustered, as if he' been running a marathon.

"Ah! Uh, hey!" He stopped when he reached them; he stared at Leto for a rather long amount of time, he only stopped to dodge the white ball of fury that had tripped at the top of the landing, falling down the stairs and to their feet.

"Who pu' those there?!" An oddly dressed Hichigo stood up and pointed to the offending stairs, offended.

He had on black cargo pants with many zips and pockets and a rainbow coloured jacket zipped all the way up, it even had little purple unicorns on it, so it obviously belonged to Yuzu.

Leto stifled a giggle and buried her head into the fur on her jacket it was soft and she liked the feel; there was something about other people's pain she found funny. Her hands in her pockets again.

Hichigo looked at her with a stern glare, he couldn't remember anything significant of being in Ichigo's mind but he remembered she wasn't a nice person.

It was the same for Leto, she had forgotten anything she had ever done in Lotus's mind but she had a vague idea of the consequences and one of them involved Hichigo.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered at her; she fixed him with a sour look, still nuzzling the fur. Lotus was still linked arms with her.

"You're very…not white." Ichigo looked at Leto's skin from a distance, he still hadn't gotten over being punched in the face by Lotus from the last time he saw Leto.

The blue haired 'girl' smiled at him, which surprised both of them! She hadn't smiled in her new form before; she traced her lips with her fingers and looked at Lotus. "It feels weird…" She stopped smiling and made faces, stretching her mouth.

Lotus ignored her and turned to Ichigo, who was desperately trying to get Hichigo to take his sister's jacket off.

Hichigo was still white and looked as frightening as ever, especially while he was angry, like now.

"I spray tanned her, although I can't do anything about her eyes."

Ichigo gave up and let Hichigo raid the fridge, soon Leto had wandered to his side, the love of food had not left her.

The white skinned male grabbed what he wanted and leapt across the room like a frightened cat; eyeing Leto who was peering into the cool white container before reaching in and taking out a yogurt pot, she bit into the side at the bottom and began sucking the substance through the hole she had made, she turned and returned to Lotus's linking arms.

"Shall we?" Lotus started pulling Leto to the door, who stumbled after her; she hadn't practiced eating and walking before. Neither had Hichigo, he was eating, then walking, stopping to eat, then walking again, it took him several minutes to do them together.

They left the house and passed Karin teaching Yuzu football, the blond girl became teary eyed when she saw such a frightening man wearing her favorite jacket, but Ichigo promised to buy her a new one.


	13. Chapter 13

The four reached Urahara's shop in half an hour, that was with Leto chasing the pigeons and Hichigo staring at his reflection in every window they passed; there were some queries they wanted to ask Urahara about…

"Yo, Hat 'n' Clogs!" Ichigo burst through the door without knocking, the blonde man wearing a green hat and clogs turned to face them with a strange smile; this soon disappeared when he saw the identical hollow with them.

"Oh my, my, my! What have you done now Ichigo?" He stepped towards them with the fan in front of his face, why he had it, no one knew, it was minus degrees outside!

"I didn't do anything! That's why we're here!" Ichigo was displeased with Urahara's accusation and folded his arms like a child.

They were ushered into the back of the shop; Hichigo and Leto were forced to sit side by side so Urahara could examine them better.

"Hmmm…its as if their bodies materialized. But why…?" He lifted Leto's arm and then dropped it, her hand rested on Hichigo's leg, this made him jump and made his face glow slightly red; Urahara studied his expression before chuckling to himself and carrying on examining Leto.

"You better not do anything to her." Lotus growled from the other side of the room behind the greenly dressed man.

"Not at all Miss Lotus!" The blonde man turned and grinned back at her reassuringly, making her eye twitch.

"Ahahaha-mf!" Leto covered her mouth when Urahara touched her neck, trying to stop laughing.

He smirked and brushed his fingers under her jaw line, making her squirm with a giggle.

"I didn't know hollows were ticklish!" He seemed proud of his discovery, Hichigo was watching Leto's reaction to the blonde man's touch, finding it amazing, unconsciously he found himself reaching out and stroking the female hollows neck, she jumped and giggled again lifting her shoulders to hide her vulnerable neck.

Hichigo started laughing slightly.

The man in hat and clogs ran his hand through Leto's hair, she shivered and leaned back a little, it felt nice, although, this wasn't the reaction Urahara thought he would get.

Before he could do it again there was a crash and Valiant charged into the room.

"Lotus! King of the stupid won't stop stalking me!" She gripped her nieces arm and stared at the door in horror. Renji wandered in looking rather pissed off.

"I told you! Captain Byakuya has sent me to guard you from your own idiocy!" He ruffled his red hair then spotted the hollows sitting on the floor, blinking vacantly at him; he leapt back and unsheathed his sword. "What the hell?!" he pointed his rather pointy weapon at them.

Lotus had stepped over to Leto now and was hugging her protectively, glaring at Renji.

"Clam down stupid!" Valiant whacked the over excited pineapple head with her shoe.

Whilst Renji was sulking in the corner, Urahara carried on his examination on the hollows, they didn't protest because their other halves had promised to give them something yummy afterwards…and they loved food.


	14. Chapter 14

Heeey!

First things first :

1) DO NOT QUESTION HICHIGO'S WONDERFUL UNICORN RAINBOW JACKET!!! (hehe) I know he's a punk guy but I like colours and my logic is good anyway =] He's in ichigo's messed up head with the colours white, black and blue to keep him company, the occasional orange from Ichigo but not much, so I think he would be fascinated with colours like the rainbow =]

2) Yeah Leto isn't a perv really, just to clear that up. She just gets that 'feeling' from eating power...heh. Hichigo is though, just not yet. He's new to hos body and his mind is warped humanly, he's got something other than instinct now! WEW! Leto already had it because she was made from loneliness, not from changing into a wotsit.

Mnyeah ok that's it I think...to be honest, this story contains whatever I come up with, theres no real plot...well there is but like, ya know...probably not. Hehehe.

Oh yeah, I may use words that could offend some of you, like "spaz" could be one, I'm not sure. But please do tell me if it insults anyone, don't yell at me through the computer though, I loose my temper and get hardcore with the keyboard.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and faving and stuffs, I love you all and give you hugs *Hugging Globally*

Remember! Green is not a colour! It's a state of mind! (I saw that on a bag in a shop today next to the 'safe sex' section)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're enrolling in my school, this means you have to wear these clothes and have to behave your self…like not hurting innocent people." Ichigo was doing Hichigo's tie, which would not go straight because the hollow kept moving so much in the uncomfortable attire. Hichigo had messed up his hair for the fourth time in ten minutes and kept attack Ichigo because of his closeness and bossiness.

"Ya mean if they're no' innocent can I kill 'em?" same old blood thirst…

"No."

"Tch." Hichigo was yanked close to Ichigo's face.

"Don't touch anyone, right? You're basically human now which means your body is slow and weak." He knew this was a lie but he believed it would make Hichigo think twice. Ichigo doubled over in pain after he received a punch in the gut from his counter for the insult.

The only reason Hichigo hadn't run off and massacred was because he didn't have a clue how to awaken his powers in this 'living' body, and so he would stick to Ichigo until he figured it out.

* * *

Leto sat looking at the rain bounce off the window during one of the lectures Lotus called a 'lesson' which she wasn't allowed to eat, drink, sleep or talk during; actually, the only thing she was allowed to do was breath and sit quietly while the teacher talked.

_'Hey Lotus, I'm hungry.'_

_'I don't care. Your not eating until the lesson is over.'_

_'But…'_

_'No buts!'_

Leto growled to herself and shot a silent glare at her identical, they had kept mind communication and they used it frequently to help Leto out of situations like when the teacher asked a question, especially on history; how was she supposed to know who William Shakespeare was?

Across the room Hichigo was throwing things at Ichigo, who was sat next to him and twitching like a spaz before he turned round and snarled at Hichigo, telling him to stop or he won't be able to eat any lunch after this. That stopped him.

Lotus turned her attention back to what was being written on the board but noticed Leto staring at her, she turned her head slightly, Leto wasn't staring at her, she was staring right passed her…to Hichigo.

Lotus looked to where he was, he had taken to drawing on the desk with his pen, a hobby Lotus still did, he had his legs stretched out and crossed under his desk and his arm draped over the back of the chair, his tie had disappeared completely and his clothes were scruffy, not the way he had left the house that morning.

She looked back to Leto who was now closing one eye and then closing the other, still looking at Hichigo, and then turned to look at the teacher and then to Lotus. What on Earth was she doing?

_'What the hell are you doing?'_

_'If I close one eye and then the other, everything moves to the side!'_

Lotus sighed and rested her head in the palms of her hands; this was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

Last chapter was crappy, I know, but I wanted them to get into school FAST. Hehe...

Another reminder : I don't own Bleach, but I own the characters that aren't in it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hichigo was getting annoyed at everyone staring and whispering about him, in fact the pen he had been holding just exploded in his hand as he crushed it.

"Ah…" He opened his fist, letting the ink drip from his palm to the table.

"Stupid…" Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

The bell went for lunch and everyone leaped out of their seats and gathered around the new students.

"You're so pale!"

"Your eyes are cool are they contacts?"

"Are you an Albino?"

"You should be a model!"

"Why do you look exactly alike? Ichigo doesn't have a twin."

"Lotus you didn't tell us you had a sister in intensive care!"

"Can I have your number?"

"So why are you here?"

"What's your favorite colour?"

Leto's eye twitched in annoyance, she wasn't going to be able to keep her promise this way, and even Lotus knew that.

_'Smile and say that you're feeling a little breathless in the sweetest voice you can.'_

Lotus was looking at her sideways, she received a scowl back but Leto did as she was told, she tugged the corners of her lips into a cute smile and said, almost angelically. "I'm sorry; could you not crowd around me so much? I'm feeling a little out of breath."

Immediately the students dispersed and opened every door and window and started fanning her with books, the people who had been disturbing Hichigo were now taking part so he had time to sneak out with Ichigo to the roof so he could finally eat something!

Lotus took Leto's hand and followed, saying they were going to the nurse and that no one was allowed to follow if they valued their life.

* * *

Within 3 weeks Hichigo and Leto had become 'just other students', which was good for them, they had managed to make 'friends' which were people they let hang out with them to avoid suspicion of not being human and because they would come in handy at social grouping times…and there were a few that wouldn't leave them alone, even with death threats.

"Ok Leto who do you want to be your partner for the science project?" All of her 6 followers crowded around her desk.

"Someone dead smart." She had her arms folded and was swinging on her chair, her blue hair falling down her back in ringlets that Lotus had done the night before, and tapping her dark blue coated nails against the old wooden desk top.

"That leaves us 5." The girl with thick glasses and chunky boots sitting on the desk opposite Letto popped her bubble gum loudly, swinging her heavy boots under the desk.

Leto opened one eye and was almost repulsed at the 5 left. "And a looker, I cant do well if I'm being sick all the time." She was defiantly honest.

That left no one.

"I'll just be partners with Lotus, we live in the same house anyway." To be honest, Leto had no idea what this 'science' was she didn't pay attention in anything, she just wanted her worshippers to go away.

"But she's partnered with Uryuu." Leto raised an eye brow at the usually silent brown haired boy who couldn't see because his fringe was covering both his eyes in a ridiculous manner, she was all for unique style and had seen hair like it before but this was going over bored, she could barely see his nose.

Leto swung her chair onto all fours, displeased by this information, and Lotus was off 'sick' today so she couldn't beat her up either!

"Fine, who's as smart as this Uryuu person?" She stood up.

No one answered because they didn't know.

"I think its Rukia, but she's always partnered with Ichigo so-" the smallest female of the group shrugged; Leto liked her because she had 7 piercings on each ear and had bright pink hair, however she wasn't like the rest of the dark clothed 'friends' she had, this one liked horses and wore fairy wings and tinsel. "Hey how about Chad? He looks like a big oaf but he's quite cleaver!"

Leto looked to the half Mexican sitting on his lonesome, she strode over to him and placed her hand on his desk, catching his attention.

"Your Chad?"

"Sado."

"I don't care whether you think I'm sad or not, answer my question." Clearly Leto hadn't quite grasped the difference between what was sarcasm and what wasn't yet.

"No, my name is Sado, but yes I'm Chad."

Leto looked at him like he was insane. "Be my science partner and I won't kick you in the nads." Her gaze was cold. Surprisingly, the counter hollows had picked up language easily and didn't seem completely out of this world…sometimes.

Chad didn't flinch. "I don't usually help hollows…Alright."

Leto glared at him, surprised a little, she stood straight and snatched his book off him, it had Science written in huge letters on the front. Flicking through the pages she saw things that were overly familiar from Lotus' mind and they were all incredibly dull.

"Urgh, so this is science? How boring." She threw it back. "What are we doing?" She kicked someone out of their chair and swung it round sideways so she could talk to the giant better.

"Solar system…" Chad was a man of many words.

Leto wrinkled her nose, lights and giant balls floating in the sky? BORING!

"You do it, its boring." She waved her hand.

"We're both doing it."

"No, you are."

"We both are."

Leto and Chad began a glaring contest.


	16. Chapter 16

I apologise for this chapter in advance, I don't think it's rubbish...much, however teenage hormones are preasent. Im not sure whether or not I should say its not something the young peoples should view...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was three days after the science project had begun and Hichigo was paired up with an incredibly dense girl called Orihime, who yammered on about nothing, so he just ignored her while she talked to him. He glanced to the side and saw Leto sitting, staring at Chad intensely and something churned in the hollows stomach downwards when he saw this, he shook his head slightly and looked at Leto and felt his face go a little warmer as she stood up and wandered towards one of her stalkers, her hips swinging unconsciously, and leaned on her desk in the most suggestive pose she could possibly do without realising she was doing it.

"Um…uh…Hichigo? Are you, um, are you alright?" Orihime was as red as a tomato and still going, her hands were moving from side to side like some deformed dance and her eyes were looking everywhere but at him.

"What?" He glared at her; she was disrupting the nice feeling.

She dithered about a bit more, saying something about him being a healthy human boy, but a hollow at the same time and how it shouldn't be anything he was embarrassed about.

He thumped her not so lightly on the head with his book; which turned out to be a thesaurus. "What are ya whittering on about ya stupid girl?" He tried crossing his legs but found it a little painful, he looked down with a confused look on his face and then turned to Ichigo, who was at the desk behind him.

"What the hell is this?" He pointed down to the swelling object in his pants, widening his legs a little to make it less uncomfortable.

All the blood went to Ichigo's face, he looked ready to explode; he yanked his other half to his feet faster than any speed he'd gone before, dragging him out of the science lab and into the male lavatory, all the while Hichigo was bowlegged.

* * *

"Jesus have you no shame?!" Ichigo shoved and locked his white counter half in an empty cubicle without paper, but it was the only one with a seat lid.

"Oi let me out!" Hichigo slammed his fists on the back of the door, making a note of the painful feeling he was getting in his pants just by standing.

"Not until you've cooled down! You pervert!" Ichigo leaned against the sink his arms folded, Rukia had put an Anti-hollow guard on the school so Hichigo couldn't do anything hollow like at all within the place, and the toilet doors were delinquent proof anyway.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?! Ya stupid human! A'm cool as ice!" Which was true, Hichigo was freezing in the boys toilets, every window was open and the AC was still on in the middle of winter!

"That bulge in your pants says otherwise!" The orange top replied in a snappy I'm-gunna-kill-you tone.

"What?" Hichigo was now sitting on the toilet trying to ignore the pressing pain; he only managed one word before he had to grit his teeth to stop any undignified sounds coming out.

Ichigo scowled, he did not want to define what an erection was to his Hollow and new room mate, he might get ideas. "Just sit there until it goes away!" With a loud growl he pushed himself from the sink and marched out.

Hichigo slammed one of his hands against the side of the cubicle and curled his fingers into a fist as he glared at the glossy, moss green door he was stuck behind for 3 reasons:

1) Ichigo was being a prick.

2) It was really, really painful now, so how the hell was it meant to go away?!

3) If it ever did go away how was he supposed to get out if Ichigo didn't open the door?

He sighed bitterly and leaned forward, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, he was going to be there a while.

* * *

Rukia scanned the room, there was someone missing, a certain white haired look alike of Ichigo, she leaned over her desk and kicked the back of Leto's chair, the blue tongued maiden swiveled round, displeased at the action.

"Where's the hollow?" Rukia whispered, careful not to attract attention from their English teacher.

"How should I know? It's not like we're buddies." Leto rolled her eyes and turned back to the board, she found English interesting, which was a first; of course everything was a first for Leto.

Rukia pulled a face at the back of Leto's head before she stared at Ichigo, who in turn was staring out the window with a depressed expression, until he turned to face her, she nodded to the empty seat at the back of the class and mouthed 'Where?'

He went a little pink but shrugged, as if to say he didn't know.


	17. Chapter 17

HIYA!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and stuff =] It adds to my already incredibly narcisstic ego that can't spell. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hiiii! Captain Byakuya! How are you this fine day?" Valiant skipped towards the awaiting captain standing outside her room, her hair swinging in a ponytail behind her, she didn't mention that it was strange for a man to stand outside a teenage girl's bedroom door because she knew he wouldn't understand.

"Good evening Valiant. I have received word that you managed to separate the hollows from their hosts?" His face was ever unchanging, so was his voice, which got on Valiant's nerves just a little.

"Yep! It was by accident but I did what you asked! And now they were living with Ichigo and Lotus, they have no recollection of how to awaken their hollow powers again and are too busy trying to disguise themselves as humans to figure it out!" She entwined her hands behind her back nd swung her hip proudly.

"I want you to destroy them before they have a chance to find out." And with that, he floated away like the fairy he was.

Valiant's face fell from a smile to a look of utter shock, he wanted what?

She felt panic rise inside her, she didn't give two ticks about Hichigo but Leto was like Lotus sister and wasn't that bad of a person, so it would be devastating if she died!

"Uwah! UKITAKE!" She shunpoed to her captain crush's room, ready to spill her heart out to him.

"Byakuya said he wants the hollows to be destroyed but Leto is like my niece as well so I cant kill her, I mean, Hichigo I can live without but Leto is really special and I don't want her to die!" Valiant was now sobbing into Ukitake's shoulder, well, pretending to sob so he'd hug her better.

"Ah, well, that is troublesome, but she's a hollow and humans would be in danger if she-"

"No! She cant eat human souls! She likes hollows! She says humans taste like ham! And she doesn't like ham!" She was gripping his shirt tightly, shaking him.

"Er, well- Val stop shaking me! I cant think!"

* * *

Hichigo was lying on Ichigo's bed whilst the original was dealing with a minor hollow attack, he felt uncomfortable once again but this time it wasn't a nice feeling, it started when a group of guys crowded Leto at school, and it got worse when one touched her face, before it got a tiny bit better when she decked him one.

He rubbed his chest, perhaps he was broken? He leapt off the bed and staggered to the bedroom door, the blood had gone to his head, as Ichigo had once told him.

He slid down the banister, he thought stairs were pointless if there were banisters already there. The white skinned hollow skidded in his socks on the wooden floor, stopping at the door linking to the clinic part of the house.

"Yo, Mr Dad human! Ya in?" He pushed open the door violently, making it slam against the wall and the handle lodge itself in the crumbling stone.

"Ah! Hichigo my son! What can I do for you boy?"

Hichigo looked at the old man skeptically, his booted foot grasped at his shoulders by both of his pale white hands. It was like this man didn't know the difference between him and Ichigo.

"I think the body I'm usin' is broken. Fix it." Hichigo dropped Ichigo's dad's leg rather roughly.

The man had insisted Hichigo call him dad as well, and he referred to the hollow as 'Son' which irritated the albino more than he showed.

"It's broken? What do you mean?" The black haired man rubbed his stubbled chin walking over to an empty bed.

"Well this bit hurts sometimes on the inside an' this area gets bigger an' painful." Hichigo put a hand on his chest and one on his groin. The man laughed and snorted like the pig he was.

"Are there any certain times when this happens?" He managed to push aside his animalistic qualities and sat on his wheelie chair, taking care not to spin or slide across the room in glee.

Hichigo scowled at him, he wasn't taking his complaints seriously.

"At tha' school place Ichigo drags me t' every bloody day." Hichigo remained where he was, arms folded and a stern, unhappy look on his otherwise creepily perfect face.

"Hm, does it happen when you see a certain person?" The old man started writing on a piece of paper. Well it looked like writing but he was really drawing stick men and flowers.

"I don' know, when I look tae th' left?" Hichigo didn't like this interrogation and showed his displeasure by continuing to send mental daggers to the old man.

"Well, what else happens?" The man was playing hang man with himself by now.

"I feel sick and cannae sit still." Hichigo rubbed his arms, it was cold in this room, below freezing he was sure, what was wrong with this man?!

Said man started rubbing his chin again, pretending to think when he wasn't. "Hm…well, your body isn't broken, rest assured. However I would like it if you kept me up to date with this, so I can tell how it's progressing…" he studied Hichigo, the white haired boy turned to leave angrily and aggressively, eyeing the fire axe that was next to the door with a look that would make even Aizen uneasy.

"Also, if that swells and it gets too painful, give it a few strokes." He used his pencil to indicate Hichigo's private area. "Only when you're alone mind, and make sure you clean up any mess it makes…"

Hichigo gave him a confused glare but proceeded to leave; he decided to ignore the axe as best he could, or else he really would have to clean up the mess he'd make of the clinic and his 'dad'.


	18. Chapter 18

Er drug wotsits here and I'm not talking about the crisps! (or chips if you speak American; I for one am English and spell Colour with a U), I think it's mild but ya know, warnings and being sued and yelled at and stuff...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside was black, even though it was only 7pm; Lotus had finished her daily chores and was stretched out lazily on the comfy red couch, a pillow behind her head and over her stomach.

"Hm, Lotus, Whatcha doing?" Leto flopped over the back of the couch from nowhere; Lotus didn't even know she was home.

Lotus looked at her strangely. "Watching House…" She studied Leto's eyes; they were expanding and contracting like she was a mad woman. "What have you been doing?"

"I was at Chad-haha, Chad's house! Doing our science wachamajig!" Leto rolled onto her back and leaned forward, a stupid grin on her face that didn't belong.

"And now! I am going to sleep!" And with that she fell flat out, first rolling onto Lotus before she was shoved onto the floor, where she remained most of the night, because Lotus didn't dare touch her for her own personal safety; mental and physical.

* * *

Lotus checked no one was following her, mainly Leto, before knocking on the Kurosaki door, pulling her scarf up to cover her mouth and nose, the winter air was nipping at her skin and lungs like a crab on speed.

The orange top answered the door in his usual, casual attire consisting of t-shirt and jeans; only he was also wearing a snug brown jumper with a gold fish on the front too.

"Ichigo. I have something to ask you about Chad." Lotus entered the house without being invited in, she took off her shoes and pulled down her scarf when she saw Rukia was behind Ichigo, not too pleased at seeing the shinigami in training.

"Sure, what is it?" Ichigo took a glance outside, waiting for his usual smack in the face from Leto, but she was nowhere in sight.

Lotus had been going round to Ichigo's a lot, usually with Leto, and most of the time her reason was unidentified, but Leto seemed to know what it was, but wouldn't tell.

Hichigo poked his head through the door. "Where's the other one?" his unicorn jacket had survived Ichigo's attempts to destroy it and was still in good condition. Lotus looked at the white copy of her friend and rolled her eyes; she was sure Ichigo had taught him to pull up his trousers, or in this case cargo's, if they went below his hips, she could see his snakes and ladders boxers.

She sighed and hung up her coat on the hangers by the door and slipped off her shoes. "Not here, she's with Chad…she's always with him now, last night she even stayed at his!" She followed Ichigo to the kitchen, watching the back of his brightly coloured head. Rukia pulled a face at being ignored but followed anyway.

Hichigo was going about his business rather violently now, like he was in a bad mood; he slammed shut the drawer when he got a spoon and practically yanked the fridge door off its hinges when he got a strawberry yogurt pot.

Ichigo hit him on the back of his head and shoved him out the room before he could hit him back. He had this leverage over his Hollow because Hichigo's new favorite food was beef burgers, and only Ichigo could convince his sister to make them.

"What's wrong with her being at Chad's?" Rukia was now wrestling with a pack of unopened biscuits. Her brows furrowed in absolute concentration.

Lotus shifted uncomfortably and jumped up to sit on the counter, her odd socks flattering her small feet.

"Er, it's just, whenever she comes home she's…not all there, it's like she's…high." Lotus picked a random fruit from the basket beside her and passed the orange between her hands, avoiding Ichigo's concerned gaze.

"She's what? Coming home stoned?" Ichigo did not like what he was hearing, partially because of Lotus' face.

The visitor chewed her bottom lip and looked at the ceiling, "Well, I think-I mean-has Hichigo ever come home stoned?"

"He never goes anywhere, he likes to sit on his arse and watch TV. Not that I'd let him go anywhere." Ichigo nodded to Hichigo, who was lounging on the couch, spoon in mouth and his eyes glued to the screen; he was watching Disney Channel.

"Oh…" Lotus felt like crying now, so she took to watching the orange shift from one of her hands to the other. "W-well…what should I do? Maybe it's just me-" A loud banging noise cut her off mid sentence, Hichigo had already leaped up and answered the door, looking rather excited.

"Looootuuus! It'ssss meeee!" Leto staggered into the room, giggling like a little school girl, she latched herself onto her twin's arm.

"I misssed yooou! Hehehehe! I had to eat a hollow aaallll by my self! And it was sooooo niiice I almost DIED!" Leto looked like she was trying to drag Lotus to the floor; she was laughing obscenely and it was causing Lotus to become distressed.

"Chad sent me home because his family was going out! So I came here to find you! And you're here! Hehehe!"

Ichigo grabbed Leto's wrist and yanked her towards him with a firm grip, he growled when she feebly pulled back and he turned her face up to him, ignoring her complaints of him hurting her.

Hichigo shot cannons mentally at Ichigo, his sour gaze having no effect on his counter half.

Ichigo gripped Leto's wrists tighter, "Look me in the eye!" He snapped, clearly pissed off, she reluctantly looked at him straight before starting to squirm and giggle.

His eye narrowed, smoldering angrily, "Your high! What the hell did Chad give you!?" He let go of her and pushed her to Lotus.

"Mmm, something that was set on fire in paper! Hehehe, Chad is so stupid!- Hey, Lotus beebeee what's wrong?" Leto had stopped giggling and was trying to get Lotus to look at her face, her head was turned away, but it was clear she was crying.

"Loootus!" Leto tugged her arm, and received a hard slap across the face, everyone froze for a moment, Leto was too stunned to move.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" Lotus screamed at her before running out of the house, forgetting her shoes and jacket.

"OW! What the hell?!" Leto rubbed her cheek, becoming a little sober, but she was still falling about the place.

Ichigo had his arms folded and refused to look at her, Hichigo was hovering about behind her, rubbing his chest and ruffling his hair, he felt a bit put out, and he was really angry at Lotus but not entirely sure on the why though.

Rukia was STILL trying to open the biscuits!

"Go and apologize to her now! Your not allowed to step foot in this house until you do!" Ichigo looked at her sideways, using most of his will power not to run after her himself.

"Eh?! She hit ME!" Leto was still rubbing her cheek. Hichigo was glaring at Ichigo, agreeing completely even though he didn't know what it was about.

Ichigo turned to face her, grabbing Lotus' shoes and coat "And she had a right to! Now get out!" The carrot top marched to the door and shoved Lotus's belonging into Leto's arms before pushing her out.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I have nothing in my hands, nothing up my sleeve. I do have something in my pants but that's not going to help with this particular trick..." - House.

Because I have nothing else to put and I love House. PWOAR!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hichigo scowled and scowled until his face hurt, he kept his arms folded and didn't take his eyes off of Ichigo through out the whole 3 hours of watching TV together.

"You can stop glaring at me anytime you want you know." Ichigo turned off the animation box and stood up, avoiding catching his Hollow's eye.

Hichigo felt sudden rage fill him to the brim; so he launched himself at Ichigo and proceeded to punch kick and bite him, wrestling on the living room floor and ignoring his host's yells of anguish.

Ichigo managed to grab Hichigo's wrists and tired to hold him away. "What the hell?! You psycho lunatic! Get off me!" Ichigo was bleeding in several places, not badly but it stung, it showed for once Hichigo didn't know what he was doing.

Hichigo pulled a face and growled. "No!" He was like a child that couldn't get his own way so he turned to violence.

Ichigo grunted and kicked him off, giving himself enough time to get to the stairs before a white blur knocked him into the wall. "What is up with you?!" The orange top decided enough was enough and tried to fight back, but their human bodies were equal with power. Hichigo didn't answer, probably because he didn't know, but after Ichigo threw Leto out of the house he felt so angry he could kill someone.

* * *

"Lotus my darling mousey girl, come to Kitty or else she will be lonely!" Leto had become completely sober and was wandering through the park, it was getting dark and she'd been searching for ages; and her feet hurt!

_'LOTUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!'_

Mind communication didn't work either.

She had just about given up when she saw a hunched over figure underneath the park slide, she strode over and bent down to confirm her guess.

"Hello there my pet. I'm afraid that this slide belongs to the children and they request you move your fat arse and stop ignoring me."

No response.

Leto squatted down and sighed. "I have your coat…and shoes." She handed them to the unmoving being.

Nothing.

"What have I done Lotus?! Tell me so I can not do it again!" Leto poked the girl, she received another slap, but not as hard.

Leto put her hand over her cheek, moving her jaw painfully.

Lotus stood up, she had somehow gotten her shoes and jacket on, she was giving Leto death glares but still not talking stubbornly.

"Lotus! Tell me how to make you not angry at me!" Leto stood up, she was hit again, twice as hard.

"STOP HITTING ME!" Leto was yelling now, but all she got was another slap, and another, and another after a few moments they turned into punches that hurt like hell and soon Leto was being forced towards a tree, accepting anything Lotus threw at her, not defending herself, just letting Lotus use her as a punching bag, she wasn't sure why but it felt like she had to.

Lotus threw another punch, it landed on Leto's cheek and the force threw the hollows fragile skull onto the tree trunk painfully. "Are you finished yet?" Leto smiled up at her teary eyed host, despite being in agony and wanting to kill her.

Lotus' face went from anger and despair to shock realization.

Leto was sitting at the base of the tree, bloody and bruised from the beating she had gotten, just smiling, not words of anger or threatening, no sudden attack, just a simple caring smile; she looked so…human.

The red haired girl broke down and hugged her counterpart, saying she was sorry over and over. "Why did you let me do that? Why? I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up you man whore and let me get up." Leto patted Lotus' head and tried to stand, but the blood loss made her fall again.

"I'm so sorry Leto!" Lotus was about to start another flood of tears; her previous outrage forgotten.

Leto rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up and bring me a hollow to eat!" She waved her hand in dismissal; it was all she could do.

Lotus nodded solemnly and went to the clearing near where they were, she pulled out a sweet tin and dropped a candy onto the ground, there was no one about now it was almost midnight.

Within a few moments a hollow appeared, a weak one that resembled a mouse but not by much, it gobbled up the sweet and then turned to Lotus, she had discarded her body next to Leto, who was watching eagerly.

It only took a few seconds for Lotus to kill the beast. She never did like fighting so her expression was always a morbid one.

Leto held out her hands and dragged the energy towards her, swallowing the blue lights like water.

"Mmmmm…" Leto licked her lips and stood up, her skin began to smooth over where it was swelling, the bleeding cleared up and her bruises vanished, she was as beautiful as before she was beaten, perhaps even more so.

The girls walked home together in silence holding hands like young girls did after making up after an argument. Leto knew this offered Lotus some form of comfort so she didn't complain when the original slipped her hand into her fake tan one.

Lotus broke the silence, her voice strained. "I don't want you to ever swallow, smoke or inject anything Chad, or anyone else who isn't a doctor gives you unless I say it's ok." She kept looking ahead, her expression not changing.

Leto looked at her and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Ok."

Lotus blinked and stared at the hollow beside her, who had a soft smile on her lips and was looking up at the sky. Leto was NEVER this nice. The world was ending, she was sure of it.

"But only because I won't get fed if I don't do what you say!" Leto giggled and ran ahead, she turned to jog backwards so she could pull faces and yell playful insults to Lotus.

Well maybe the world wasn't ending but something was going to change definitely.

* * *

Ichigo's maddening father hummed thoughtfully, staring at his son's Hollow who was sitting opposite him with a hole behind his head where he and Ichigo had slammed through the dry plaster during their fight.

The black haired middle aged man sighed and ran a hand through what was left of his real hair. "Ok so you got angry when Leto didn't come with Lotus and when Lotus hit Leto? But you got excited when she did come?" He looked across to Hichigo sitting with his legs crossed and balancing impossibly on the back of a chair.

Hichigo had to rattle his human brain for this one "Yeah, like when I'm in a fight with Ichigo, only…warmer." He'd had gotten used to talking to Ichigo's dad about these things, mostly because at the beginning he was coaxed with cookies; like a puppy into a new house.

The humming began again, along with the rubbing of unshaven chins. "I see…Perhaps you should act on impulse when you next see her?"

The pale boy's face remained as blank as Ulquiorra's personality test. "Like instinct?"

"Do what you want to do when you see her next."

Hichigo thought about it. "But I don' know what I wan' tae do." He let himself down from the chair and grabbed one of the mini swords Ichigo called a scalpel and started stabbing the rubber on the desk next to him.

The older male watched him and rolled his eyes. "Well think about it…and stop destroying other people's things." He grabbed the medical knife and locked Hichigo out of the clinic for the rest of the day.


	20. Chapter 20

Heya!

I'm going to thank you all again for reviewing, I'm pleased beyond pleasure! =D

The thing with Chad and drugs, I dislike him, a lot, to me he's pointless (I'm sorry all you Chad lovers out there!) also, NO ONE can stay that calm and be that buff and stuff without taking SOMETHING! Honestly! He probably just doesn't say much because the room is spinning and nothing is coherent to him!

And Hichigo's name. There are different versions: Ogihci, shiro, Hichigo and so on, and none of them are official (as far as I know) I just so happened to choose Hichigo cause I wanted to =] and Leto should be Sutol apparently but that looks silly and Lotus gave Leto her name. =]

I'm only updating one chap today because I'm a bit off, sorry my lovelys! 3

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell is an A?" Leto looked at her English paper, holding it up as if to look for a water mark.

"A is for awesome, as in you did fantastic." One of Leto's friends smiled at her. "I got an F, for Failure, I did rubbish!" She swung on her chair. The petite girl had short black hair with a red bandana plastered over it, her clothes were roughed up and she was wearing bright pink boots. Leto laughed to herself, before she'd picked up this girl she spent most of her time in the library and was a proper geek, she couldn't help feeling proud of herself when the girl beat the crap out of someone for the first time last month.

Leto noticed a certain hollow staring at her from across the room, she looked directly at him and pulled a ridiculous face, he blinked in surprise and looked away, his face glowing a bit pink.

Leto looked at him like he was an alien before stretching her lovely tanned arms. Lotus had started getting darker spray tan for her so she looked more natural, although it was odd that she was becoming more tanned in winter.

Which reminded her, it was a holiday soon, something called Christ's ass or something like that, Lotus had only said it once, she said it was a holiday of giving, and was almost as romantic as valentines day…what was romantic again? Oh well, there was something about presents and a fat man wearing red.

Perhaps she should buy something for Hichigo, maybe he wanted a present and that's why he kept staring at her?

Wait…why would Hichigo want a present? And what would he want? And why was she even thinking about getting him a present? All they've ever done is fight!

Leto shook her head and stood up, it was PE next.

It was track for boys and volley ball for girls, Leto hated them both.

* * *

"WOOOOW!" Hichigo is sooo fast!" The girls were sitting on the audience benches watching the boys run, since their PE teacher had mysteriously broken her nose whilst she was in the office with Leto's friend.

Leto was happy for a minute but was now extremely bored and trying to think about killing amongst the squeals of crushes.

"Lotus, I'm bored, find me a hollow." The blue haired girl poked the red head's shoulder.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we're in school."

"So? You ditch school loads to fight hollows, how come I cant?"

"Because you might hurt a human."

"You know I won't."

"The answer is still no."

Leto pouted and rested her head on her hands, her elbows on her knees, she sat watching the boys run in a circle, pointless in her opinion.

She looked at Lotus, she was blushing slightly as she fixed her gaze on Ichigo, her eyes were a little hazy and she had a stupid smile on her face, Leto rolled her eyes.

"Hichigo is so fit! Just like Ichigo!"

"Well they are identical cousins!"

"But Hichigo is an Albino! So unique!"

Leto rolled her eyes again, her gaze landed on the white form, he was in a white shirt and black shorts, he looked rather amusing to Leto.

He was sweating like a human, which made her nose wrinkle in slight disgust, but he still came first place, Ichigo almost tied if the hollow hadn't pushed him over.

Hichigo spotted Leto immediately and went redder than he already was, seriously, what was wrong with him?

Leto stood up, annoyed of his dodgy looks, she hadn't realised how much he did it until now.

She marched over to him and pushed him onto the ground, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to her face.

"Stop starin' at me yer weirdo! If you've got sumthin to say, say it to ma face you coward! Is it a fight you want? Well how bout in the park at six?" Leto spoke quietly, loud enough for only Ichigo and Hichigo to hear.

"Fine, ya on, but wha' happens when I win?" Hichigo was enjoying this contact way too much.

"When I win you'll buy me sumthin for this holiday thing that's comin up!" Leto didn't know why she'd asked for a present, it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Fine, I'm lookin' forward to ma gift!" Hichigo laughed when she dropped him on the floor and marched to the changing rooms.


	21. Chapter 21

Gutentag! (I cant spell German words) Here is an update cos I rock!

I haven't got much to say but you are all AWESOME for reviewing and faving and reading, I love you all like I love chicken...mmmmm...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lotus rolled her eyes once again, it was already 10pm and the hollows were still at it!

"For god's sake, when will it end?!" She looked to Ichigo who looked ready to fall asleep, she stared at him longer than necessary and their eyes met.

Leto and Hichigo were panting and bleeding in several places, Hichigo was zapped of energy, and Leto was high on spirit power; basically useless.

A sudden rumble caused them to loose their balance and all flat on their bottoms. Ichigo was immediately in spirit form, as was Lotus; she had a new uniform and everything. Swords were out quicker than a flash when the first Hollow appeared and they were big. Six surrounded them from each side, drooling…lovely.

Leto was lying on the floor looking up at the monsters; too 'stoned' to get up. Hichigo was sitting a little ways from her, trying to regather the energy Leto had eaten.

Ichigo began about getting rid of the grotesque Hollows, it was harder than usual, one had a load of tentacles with Axes on the end, the one next to it on the left had two giant cero swords, on the right he was just plain buff, and the one Lotus was dealing with had four of everything, including heads, the other two had disappeared somewhere…

Hichigo managed to roll to the side just in time before one of the missing Hollows crashed down next to him, he hadn't the energy to fight, but he never ran away from a challenge.

"Lotus! Feed 'em to me!" Leto had managed to stand up, waving her hand in a request for Lotus to come and get her.

Hichigo had found some new re-found energy and was going at the bear like beast like a mad man; he managed to hack off a leg when he noticed another heading straight for Leto, whom was oblivious to her surroundings. Usually he would have let her be attacked, he hated her after all, however he suddenly found himself between her and the Hollow, his sword slipping through the white flesh like butter, earning a chilling scream from the brute in return. "Are ya tryin' tae die?!" He growled as he slashed off the remaining its arm.

Leto blinked up at his anguished face; she couldn't focus her eyes on him for more than a few seconds at a time. When she managed to look him in the eye she burst into a fit of giggles, "Nope! Mmm, yummy!" She jumped up sluggishly to the flailing, armless creature and landed on its abnormally large skull, she put her hands down flat and started absorbing the energy.

Ichigo sliced through the one he was against and its spirit energy went straight to Leto, who had all her energy absorbing utensil's on full blast, like she was a Hoover.

"Mmmm! Hahaha!" She gasped as the energy built up inside her.

She turned to Lotus, who had just killed the other two; she ate those in a heartbeat.

Just one more.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Once I caught a fish alive!" Leto sang and pounced on the giant hollow with a fish like face and bit down onto it's skull, her teeth breaking through the bone and straight to its energy, it screamed and thrashed around in pain. Even Hichigo went paler (if it was possible) at the sound of it being eaten alive.

Soon the hollow was no more and Leto was left standing there, although, she looked in pain.

"Leto!" Lotus dropped her sword and ran to the collapsed figure.

Leto was curled in a ball and clawing at her chest, tears streaming her face, curse this human body!

"It hurts! It HURTS!" She gasped and chocked, unable to subside the pain. Hichigo acted on impulse, as the old man had said, and scooped her up in both his arms before shunpoing to the clinic, Lotus and Ichigo after him, worried for Leto's condition and trying to work out why Hichigo was helping.

* * *

"DON'T DIE LETO!" Valiant bellowed, crashing through the glass door like a bulldozer. Lotus looked at the mad woman as if she were…mad.

Ichigo came through with Lotus's unrequested cup of sweet milky coffee, he handed the half sobbing girl the mug whilst staring at her younger auntie with much perplexity.

"Oh, um, that is…WHERE IS LETO?!" Valiant strode in, she was using her gigi, which resembled her shinigami form exactly except with normal clothes and she was carrying a stick…not a wooden sword or any form of weapon, an actual twig.

"She's resting, we don't know what's wrong with her; she just suddenly passed out." Ichigo patted Lotus on the shoulder to show he cared, Lotus went a bit red, and Valiant picked up on it immediately, smirking.

"What did she do?" Valiant began to search for Leto in the many doors. Ichigo eyed her and Lotus sipped her coffee.

"She ate most of Hichigo's power and then ate six massive hollows straight after."

Valiant looked thoughtful. "Let me see her?" She looked at Ichigo, who reluctantly left Lotus's side to show her aunt to the hollow.

"For some reason, Hichigo won't leave the room, so just ignore him, he won't say anything." Ichigo unlocked the far door on the right, he didn't know why Hichigo refused to move from the seat in the corner, but he also felt that he shouldn't force him to, by the look in the hollow's eyes.

Valiant stepped in, Leto was shaking and crying in her sleep, strapped by her wrists and ankles to the yellow bed, and a white boy was sitting in the corner watching her.

"I'm going to have a look at her, Ok? So be a good boy and stay there." She nodded to Hichigo who growled a response. Valiant poked Leto with her twig and earned a gasp from the female hollow. She proceeded to open Leto's mouth, blue glowing liquid spilled from the corners, and when Valiant looked at her eyes they were the same glowing blue colour.

"Oh dear, she had energy poisoning." Valiant shook her head. "Resting like this won't help at all! She needs to detox!" Valiant shook her head and marched out of the room, leaving Hichigo in his corner with the twisting, strapped Leto.


	22. Chapter 22

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'll go and find Kenny; he'll have a spare eye patch thing! That should help her get rid of some of it!" Valiant was standing at the bottom of Leto's bed; she had fallen into what seemed like a coma, except with violent outbursts that were physical and mental, and the occasional swearing and manic laughter.

Ichigo had managed to get his hollow off his ass and out of the room for school, but seldom anything else. And Lotus had taken to sleeping in Leto's recovery room.

Leto's body jerked as she cried out, more spirit energy escaping painfully from her body, Uryuu burst in through the room and sat on the bed, Ichigo opened the window the blue haired boy was facing, Lotus placed Leto's hand on Uryuu's lap, and Uryuu shot multiple arrows out of the open window, using the energy Leto released.

This was a quick way to relieve Leto from the energy she was letting out, but not all of the energy still inside her.

Valiant rushed out of the room to go bargain with Kenpachi for his eye patch. Leto's cries soon died down and she was silent again, Uryuu let go of his bow and sighed, it was a lot of hard work for him too, since she wasn't giving him the energy directly, he had to use his own to gather it as fast as possible, and then use it to fire.

No one noticed the male hollow hanging about at the door, he looked like he was about to break something, and it was most likely he would!

Ichigo went out and grabbed the white boy by the arm and dragged him upstairs. "Stay here. If you move I'll get Zangetsu." The carrot top slammed the door in the angry boy's face.

Hichigo scowled and sat on the bed, glaring at the door, why was Ichigo so mean to him? He hadn't done anything!

But Hichigo wouldn't disobey him…not when Zangetsu was about the place, when Zangetsu gave a lecture you might as well end your life yourself, his voice just drones on its worse than swallowing knives and drinking salt water!

* * *

Kenpachi looked down at Valiant, she hated talking to Kenny, he made her feel smaller than she really was!

"Why should I give it to a _hollow_ of all creatures!" Kenpachi spat to the side, which disgusted Valiant greatly.

"Because you love me?"

"No."

"Come one, if you do this I owe you big time!" She put her hands together in a pleading manner. No one knew this except Valiant and Yachiru, but Kenpachi had a soft spot for small cute things.

"I _might_ think about handing it over if this hollow can beat me!" Kenpachi was as blood thirsty as ever. Valiant put her hands on her hips, time for compromising.

"She's bed ridden and can't move."

Kenpachi thought this over, he liked fighting at full power so someone who's ill wouldn't be fun. "You then?"

"We've done this before and I almost lost my arm, no way sunshine…why not Lotus? She's got the exact same ability and strength as Leto does." Valiant knew for a fact Lotus would be able to win, she had no choice.

"You're on, but if on the slim chance she wins and I have to hand this over," The spiky haired giant tapped his reiatsu eating eye patch with his blade. "I get something in return." He had a huge grin on his face, Valiant knew what he was thinking, they'd been bargaining before today about it as well, and she had agreed to it, as long as it wasn't for more than a year.

* * *

Lotus tied the hilt of her sword to her hip, she had to fight Kenpachi, someone she'd never met, but she didn't care, she _needed _that eye patch for Leto.

She took an unwavering glance back at Leto, she was sleeping soundly in the sunlit room, her skin had gone back to being white, she couldn't spray tan in this state, she looked like she'd been frozen and just thawed out.

She had to go to Urahara's first, so she could learn the name of her sword, Valiant had been training her but she had been told that she wasn't ready to deal with her sword's name yet, but now she had no choice, whether she was ready or not.

She went down the back ally Urahara's, was faster and less people saw you, she didn't know why she didn't want to be seen going to the candy shop, but she felt a resistance whenever she went the public way.


	23. Chapter 23

I updated earlier than usual because: a) I had already written these and just didnt upload them. and b) I got ever so slightly miffed at a review, it wasnt a hateful one but I couln't help be annoyed slightly, it's just the way I am. It was about how Lotus had to fight Kenny when she didn't even know her swords name and how Kenny is super duper strong...BE PATIENT! Lord I'm not that dense! . I just happened to end the chapter before stuff happened! Humph! =[

And regarding Leto getting ill because she ate too much power stuff, someone said she would just become a Gillian, well...no. BECAUSE! she is not a PROPPER Hollow, do not forget, Hollows are formed when the body dies, but in Leto and Hichigo's case the body was alive (kinda) and they were only half a soul and still attatched to the main =] so they won't really follow the natural rules of normal Hollows because they aren't natural or normal. Ya? This is just my theory, don't shoot me if you disagree but thats how my story goes, if you don't like it write your own! =]

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valiant sat crossed legged sipping her tea opposite Urahara in his sitting room "Are you going to tell her?" She put down her cup carefully, she couldn't help but be proud of her acomplishment of being graceful for once.

"Nope. She'd be distracted." Urahara fanned himself, his eyes looking at the female shinigami from under his hat. She sighed and finished her cup.

"I think you should, at some point, you did save her and you're the cause of Leto's existence." Valliant propped herself up with her arms behind her, looking at the ceiling sleepily.

The insane hat man just grinned his questionable grin "That's why I don't want her to die, she's like my daughter!" Urahara wasn't taking this seriously. Valiant stood up and thwacked him with the wooden mop bucket that was in the corner, which helped her a lot.

When Leto first appeared it was after Lotus woke up in a hospital, she had been on a visit to her auntie's house and was going to the candy shop for some sweets.

She hadn't heard or seen the car, but that day she almost died outside Urahara's shop, her soul split into two; and the subconscious became a hollow instantly. Urahara was the reason her soul split, he had seen the car but all he could do was make it so only half of the soul became detached from the body, so the girl could live again…almost.

Valiant turned around when she heard someone enter the shop, Lotus knocked on the sitting room door before walking in, waiting for her instructions. She was looking deadly serious and not at all amused by the semi-unconscious Urahara at her feet with a bucket over his head…ok maybe she was…just a little.

"Head down to the basement, I'll be down in a minute." Urahara pointed to the trap door down to the basement, wanting to regain his whereabouts before he trained anyone.

Lotus stifled a giggle and smiled at Valiant who saluted her and winked reassuringly whilst stealing Urahara's beloved fan.

* * *

Lotus looked about her mind, it was nostalgic, "Ooookay…" It was weird, and not because the furniture was on the outside of the buildings, but because she hadn't been here since Leto left, it felt rather empty without the white alternative to rudely greet her.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Well if it isn't LOTUS!" A loud crash erupted from one of her odd, inside out buildings.

Lotus gingerly turned around to see a massive crater in the sideways supposed living room she was standing next to, in the centre of that crater stood a girl with short spiky blonde hair, blue goggles on her head and dark red eyes with an upside down crimson triangle travelling to her cheeks from each of them.

She had a dark green vest and purple fingerless gloves up to her elbows, she wore blue cargo shorts to her knees and a belt that held a massive gun at her left hip, and chunky black army boots that were obviously too big; Lotus didn't know how she hadn't fallen over from the weight of her gun.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lotus gripped her sword tightly, pointing it to the intruder.

"That ain't nice! Poitin' me at me!" The girl was no more than 12 years old, she grinned and talked like a punk child. She pulled her gun out of it's holster and spun it around her forefinger, laughing a little like Leto did. "I'm Daijah! Yer fancy blade! I've been here since that brat Leto left!" She jumped out of the hole in the ground and landed in front of Lotus nimbly, grinning like a cat in a cream factory filled with mice.

"Hang on! Aren't I supposed to figure out your name on my own?"

Lotus eyed the strange blonde girl and then her double bladed sword, then back to Daijah.

"This ain't training for a pansy, love! We're stronger than that!" The crimson eyed cutie rocked on her heals, gun still spinning. She threw the gun up and caught a sword when it came back down, it was the exact copy of Lotus'…because it was the one Lotus had; The one in her hands had disappeared! "This is Bankai yer dealin' with!" Lotus leapt back when the small girl slammed the sword into the ground, creating a crevasse in the tiled bathroom wall they were standing on.

"What? Where's my - HEY!" Lotus skidded to a halt, Daijah had a mad grin that covered half her face as she swiped at Lotus, her movements so fast Lotus could only guess where to step next, which earned many deep cuts that gorged with her thick red blood.

"Ya better defend yerself with a sword or sumthin' cause until ya beat me yer goin nowhere!" Daijah attacked with more force, the sword out weighed her and it was far too large for her body, but she handled it like a grown man would handle the weight and size of a plastic fork.

Lotus suddenly became aware of the swords that were dotted around her, she quickly grabbed one and blocked Daijah's strike, the force cause the blonde to rise up above her sword, feet in the air as she pushed down, Lotus' sword cracked and chipped until it shattered. "It aint that one!"

Lotus tried 11 different swords and they all broke.

"Come on yer borin' me here! Use yer instincts, not yer head!" Daijah swiped and sliced at Lotus mercilessly, ignoring the random cries the brown haired girl screamed or the tears that flooded from her rusty red eyes.

Lotus dodged, giving up on the swords for protection completely now. She suddenly felt an urge to grab the one to her farthest left, she shunpoed to the sword and yanked it from the ground, swinging it round just in time to save herself from being stabbed in the back.

The sword didn't chip or break, when the two forces clashed a high pitched noise rang out through her inner world, smashing a few windows. Daijah dropped her sword to cover her ears.

Lotus had found it.

"Eeeeeh, ya found it slower than I thought ya would, chippin!" the petit girl lifted her own sword to her shoulder, it morphed back into the massive short bulky gun it once was, but she didn't put it back in its holster.

"Now the real training begins." She grinned from ear to ear at the slowly panicking Lotus.


	24. Chapter 24

I love Mocha =]

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You going?" Ichigo leaned against the pale white door frame of Leto's resting room, watching Lotus brush the blue hair from the albino look-alike's face. The teen girl blushed at his voice but didn't look up at him.

"Not yet, Aunt Val is still sorting some things out with Kenpachi…" Her voice was timid; like she was afraid if she spoke too loudly Leto would break. Ichigo watched as her hand tightened slightly over Leto's and her other stroked her hair, like a mother would do to her child whilst in hospital. Which is what Leto looked like right now, she had been in a form of coma that allowed her body to move sometimes, but she never opened her eyes or spoke, she looked like she was just resting when the power surges didn't occur.

The orange haired male noted Hichigo watching Leto from the corner of the room on a chair. He refused to go near her or leave the room; he constantly stared at Leto, as if he were angry at her for being ill. Ichigo walked to Lotus and pulled her up to her feet.

"Come on, you need to get out of here for a while." And with that, he led her out of the room, despite her objections.

"But Leto-"

"Leto will be fine, Hichigo's there."

"That doesn't reassure me."

"He won't hurt her, he's pathetic, remember?"

Lotus looked up at Ichigo, somehow they had gotten outside the house already, and he was still holding her now baby-blue, mitten covered hand. Her cheeks went warm but she didn't pull away, she didn't want to. "Why's he like that?" She felt herself say the words, but wasn't really paying attention, she was looking at all of the Christmas decorations already up, even though it was only half way through November, everyone was dressed in their winter clothes, with their thick coats, and woolly hats and gloves, the air was crisp and cold, she could see her breath in front of her face.

"I don't know…It's weird all he ever does is sit and watch her, even at night, he hasn't been to school either." Ichigo looked at her, expressing his thoughts, but she was looking across the road, totally entranced by Orihime sharing a scarf with blushing Uryuu and nuzzling him whilst holding a small red box with a gold bow in her beige gloved hand.

"This may sound weird…but I'm terrified." Lotus still stared at the scene, listing off the many things wrong with it. Ichigo seemed just as disturbed and linked arms with Lotus to pull her into an American bar styled café about two metres away.

They sat at the back, where no one would hear if they started talking about hollows or the soul society. The leather red, retro seats were uncomfortable, their table wobbled slightly, and the light above their heads flickered every so often with an irritating buzzing noise, but they didn't mind, this was their first official date…not that they were going out or anything, but it was still special.

"You've fought Kenpachi before haven't you?" Lotus looked over her oversized menu, to see Ichigo already looking at her, she felt her cheeks go warm and hoped it was because of the radiator they were sat next to.

"Yeah…almost died." Ichigo sat back, still thinking of why Hichigo was acting strange.

Lotus went pale, _died?! _"What's he like?" She stretched her legs out under the table, accidentally knocking Ichigo's, "Sorry."

"He's a hard ass. He won't give up unless you nearly kill him, completely unconscious." Ichigo leaned forward again as the waitress skated over in her retro rollerblades.

"What can I get you, sweethearts?" She winked at them both, her pigtails bobbing behind her.

"Uh, 2 mocha's and a one of these." Ichigo pointed to something on the menu Lotus couldn't see. The young girl scribbled it down on her notepad and grinned at them.

"Gotcha! I'll be right back darlin's!" And with that, she skated down the ramp beside them to the order bar.

"What are you thinking about?" Lotus rested her arms on the table, looking at Ichigo's thinking face, he looked back at her and smiled slightly.

Lotus felt pressure lock around both her legs, she blushed when she realized Ichigo was holding them in place. "I'm just wondering why Hichigo is being a pain in the arse and watching Leto all the time." He looked at her as if he weren't doing anything at all.

"Oh, yeah…it's like he's obsessed with her or something?" Lotus laughed into her mitten, she was only joking.

"Or in love with her!" Ichigo joined in on the joke, but after a few minutes they looked at each other seriously.

"…You think he might be?" Lotus rested her head on her hands, her head tilted slightly.

Ichigo sat back and shook his head, "No way, he's a killing machine, never."

Lotus looked unconvinced. "Yeah but he protected her that one time, and he's been acting weird lately…"

Ichigo and Lotus looked at each other again, eyes wide with shock.

"Imbossible." the carrot top brushed it off and went back to thinking of his fight with the great giant of a captain. "Don't give up if you think he's got you beaten, and keep your eyes open for everything and anything you can use against him." He knew fine well that there was nothing that would defeat Kenpachi other than brute force and power, but he couldn't help but give her a little hope. Lotus smiled at him, the hope he wanted radiated out of her like toxic gas from a nuclear station gone wrong.


	25. I'm So Sorry '

Dear readers of Hollowriffic Feelings,

I am gutted and mortified to tell you that while I was on holiday in Portugal (came back the 16th July) my laptop was STOLEN along with various other things from the Villa.

Therefore, my entire HF story is GONE as is everything else that was on it and will NEVER be retrieved EVER…my poor Lappy is probably in pieces being sold for parts ='( and lord knows what they're doing to my sims3…

So as you guessed, I cant update anymore, I've lost all inspiration/…I'm sorry.

Love, PrincessMeowz xxx


End file.
